


You Will Always Be My Girl

by Eleni_Sk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bratva (Arrow), College, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Guardian Angels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: I have a long list of prompts. They won't leave me alone. this is the result. Olicity one-shots.





	1. The Undertaking AU

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

“I-I’m fine, Oliver” Felicity stammered. “Go to Laurel.” She said weakly. She wasn’t fine, Verdant was half collapsed around her and she was scared out of her mind. But Oliver didn’t need to know that. She was strong, she could get through this on her own.

“Felicity, I’m coming to you.” he said firmly. “I’m three minutes out.”

“Oliv-“

“You need me more that Laurel does. Her father is on his way to her and Tommy is probably there already. I’m almost there, okay?”

“Okay.” She said, a sense of relief running through her.

The next hour was a blur for her. Oliver found her and took her in his arms, in the best hug she had ever received. After making sure she was not injured, he took off his suit and let Felicity quickly take care of his more pressing wounds. He put on street clothes and they took some supplies with them. They took his car and navigated through the streets. They found Thea and Roy on their way and Oliver pretty much forced them in the car. They talked with Diggle and agreed to meet at the Queen Manor, using the back entrance that was hidden from view and only the family knew about it and the security personnel.

Felicity also texted Tommy from Oliver’s phone, letting him know about their plans, plus that Queen Manor was probably the safest place, at the moment, as the people of Starling were out for blood.

They reached the back of the property and Felicity was impressed, seeing part of the wall moving, allowing them entrance. They drove up the private road to the front entrance, where Oliver killed the engine.

The door was already opened, and a middle-aged lady was waiting for them. She practically tackled the Queen children with her hugs, telling them how happy she was that they are okay.

“Raisa this is my good friend, Felicity Smoak, and this is Thea’s boyfriend, Roy Harper. They will be staying with us for some time. As will Tommy.”

“I will prepare their rooms, Mr. Oliver.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you, Raisa.” The Queens said together.

“Let’s get inside, before they send the choppers.” Oliver ushered them inside.

“They can do that?” Felicity exclaimed.

“Nothing will stop them.” Thea shrugged.

The found themselves in the family room soon, and Felicity couldn’t help but marvel the elegancy and the luxury of the room.

“What are we going to do, now?” Thea asked quietly.

“I-I don’t know.” Her brother admitted, “We should talk with the lawyers and the PR team. Plus, we need to get mom a lawyer. And we have to help the people in the Glades.” He said as he began pacing.

“Oliver?” Felicity said, looking up her tablet, which she had turned on during the car ride.

“QC’s shareholders are selling their shares of the company; do I have permission to use your Family accounts to buy them back? Do you want me to?” she asked softly. “The prices are ridiculously low.”

“Yeah, yeah. You have permission.” Oliver nodded with a quick look at his sister, who nodded her agreement.

“Okay.” She returned to the screen and got to work.

“We should release a statement, soon.” Thea said after a few moments of silence and Oliver’s pacing.

“I know, I will call the Head of the PR, in a few hours, after things have settle a little. Meanwhile, maybe we should find a few ideas for the Glades.”

“Maybe we could open Verdant and let people stay there?” Roy spoke for the first time.

“It would be a good idea, but Verdant is in a very bad state. I was lucky to pull Felicity out of there.” Oliver replied, not unkindly.

“Why where you there?” Thea said alarmed. “Didn’t you tell her?”

“I told her, but she is stubborn.” He defended himself.

“You wouldn’t leave, so there was no way I would. I told you that.” Felicity said firmly.

“Blondie! You could have been buried alive!” Roy exclaimed. “If the bouncers knew, they would have taken you out of there, even if they had to carry you kicking and screaming.”

“The bouncers?” Thea asked confused.

“She is at Verdant all the time, she is in charge of anything electronic and we all like her. She is nice to everyone and she helps whoever has phone or computer problems, free of charge.” Roy explained. “She even yells at us sometimes.” He winced.

“I yell at you so that you will think twice before abusing your tech. And I’m not about to charge you people for something that I can easily fix. Plus, miserable electronics hurt my soul, so think of it like that, I do it for myself not for you guys. Because I’m a tech geek.” She babbled “And now I’m babbling and I’m making a terrible impression to Thea. Great.” She blushed.

“I remember you, actually. You came to see Walter after he was found.” Thea said. “You were so sweet, and you blushed when you saw us in there. You felt so bad for interrupting the moment.”

“Yup, that’s me.” She blushed.

“I like you.” Thea smiled, the first smile for that day.

“Thank you. I like you, too.”

That moment, Diggle walked in, shortly followed by Tommy. “You guys okay?” Digg asked.

“We’re okay.” Oliver said. You two?”

“Just a few scratches.” The bodyguard said.

“Tommy?”

“Me too. I got them at CNRI. I wanted to go to the hospital with Laurel, but Lance pretty much ordered me to get the hell out of the streets.” He said rubbing the back of his head. “You guys?”

“We’re okay.” Felicity said. “Right, I have set up a program to buy all of QC’s shares as they come up for sale.”

“You can do that?” Thea asked wide eyed.

“Sure. It’s nothing complicated. Tommy do you want me to do it for Merlyn Global, too?”

“No, Felicity, thank you. My family holds 62% of the shares.” He explained, sitting on the other side of the sofa she was on.

“Now, that all of you are here, I want to say something,” Oliver began closing the door. “Our family reached this point because of secrets. And I think that for us to go forward, we need to stop having them.” He looked at everyone at the room, one face at the time, “I have a secret, a fairly big one, and I want you to know. Especially you, Thea.”

“You can tell me, Ollie. Whatever it is.” His sister said sincerely.

“Dad made it to the life boat.” He began and Thea gasped. “Along with the captain. I don’t know how long we were on the sea, but at some point, Dad told me that he didn’t make the city, that he failed it and that he wasn’t the only one. He- He shot the captain and then he told me to survive and right his wrongs. And then he shot himself.” He closed his eyes as he said that. He could hear everyone’s gasps and could feel their eyes on him. It was the first time he told them that, especially Thea. And Roy.

“God, Ollie.” Thea whispered.

“A few days later, I reached Lian Yu. When I was burying him, I found a note book that I later realized contained the names of all the corrupt businessmen that poisoned the city.” He took a deep breath. “I went through a lot of shit during my time there, and I’m working on talking about them, but it’s difficult for me.”

“Oliver?” Felicity knew where he was going with this, and she wanted him to be sure.

“It’s okay, Felicity. I need to let them know. I want to.” He said softly.

“Okay.” She gave him a small encouraging smile.

“I survived everything I went through with one goal: survive and one day return to Starling and right my father’s wrongs. And that’s what I did.” He said. “That’s why I became the Vigilante.”

Silence fell upon them. Tommy knew part of the story, but was still somewhat shocked, Digg was shocked that Oliver told them, Felicity was proud of him and nervous about Thea’s reaction at the same time and Oliver was a nervous wreck, waiting for his sister’s reaction.

Thea took a few moments to process the new information and then, letting go of Roy’s hand, she went and stood in front of her brother. She looked him in the eyes and then she threw herself at him, hugging him as tightly as she could. It took a moment for Oliver to return the hug.

“Thank you” she said.

“For what?” he asked confused.

“For telling me. For saving Roy. For saving all those people you have saved. Thank you.” she said and let go of him a few moments later.

“Thank you.” Roy stood up and offered him his hand “For saving me and for changing my life.”

“No need to thank me.” He shook his hand.

“So, I’m guessing you all knew. Can I ask how you learnt about it?” Thea asked curiously.

“He saved me, took me to his lair and asked me to join him. It took him a few days to come around. I’m still not convinced he is not off his rocker.” Diggle said good naturally.

“He kept coming to me with ridiculous request and terrible excuses, until one night I found him on the back of my car, shot and bleeding. He convinced me to take him to the Foundry and not to the hospital. I swear, it was probably the most stressful night in my life.” Felicity said.

“And when I finally woke up and asked her if she’d help us, she said that she’d help us, until we got Walter back. But she stayed even after that.” Oliver said proudly.

“Well, of course. I couldn’t let you two idiots on your own!” she said exasperated. “You wouldn’t last long without me and god knows what you would do to my computers.”

“You realize that we did the whole vigilante business before we brought you in, right?” Oliver said playfully.

“Oliver, you brought me a bullet ridden laptop and told me you spilled latte on it.” She said deadpanned.

“Your lies are ridiculous, Oliver. I can’t believe you’ve been getting away with your secret identity.” Tommy said, almost laughing.

“He brought me a syringe with Vertigo and told me it was a hang-over cure his buddy developed, but he wanted to know what was in it, because he is very particular about what he puts in his body. And when I asked why it was in a syringe, he said that he had run out of sports bottles.”

“Oh my god, did you really think she’d believe that?” Thea asked amused.

“I’m pretty sure he was testing her after one point.” Dig said.

“Were you?” Roy asked.

“Maybe. But, in my defense, the Vertigo situation was the morning after the Count dosed me with it, so I was a little out of it.” He said.

“Oh, please. Your excuses were just terrible.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“What about you, Tommy?”

“He was forced to reveal himself to me when my father was shot. He told me how to save him and he told me who he was so that I would trust him.  And now, I half wish that I hadn’t given him my blood, maybe the Glades would still be standing.” Tommy sighed.

“You can’t think like that, Tommy. It was his choices, not yours. You chose to save a father that was never there for you. that was your choice and that choice makes you a good man. And it was his choice to level the Glades. And that makes him a terrible human being. And like Dumbledore said; it’s our choices that show what we really are, far more than our abilities.”

“Thanks, Felicity. Really.” He said thankfully. “So, what do we do now?” he asked the room.

“We need to meet with our lawyers and PR teams. And up our charity game. The city needs us.” Oliver said.

“Agreed. Let’s do it.” Tommy stood and offered his hand to his best friend.

“Let’s do it.” Oliver shook it, firmly.

“I want to help, as well.” Thea said.

“Me, too.” Roy put an arm around his girlfriend.

“Me three.” Felicity raised her hand.

“Me four.” Dig agreed as well.

“Team Arrow just got bigger.” The blonde woman smiled brilliantly “And don’t even think about arguing with me, Oliver” she glared.

“Yes, ma’am.” he said lightly.

“So, are we all staying here?” Tommy asked.

“Well, for you, Thea and I this is the safest place. Roy lives in the Glades and that’s not an option right now, and I need to know Felicity is safe. Dig is welcome to stay, too, if he wants.” Oliver explained.

“I don’t have any clothes and neither does Roy.” Felicity said.

“Me neither.” Tommy piped.

“I can take you to your place to pack and bring you back.” Diggle said.

“And Roy and Tommy can share my clothes from before the island. They don’t fit me anymore, so I’m not going to miss them or anything.” Oliver said.

“Okay, but before we do anything else, you will take of your shirt and let me look at your injuries. Don’t think that I didn’t notice you wincing left and right.” Felicity said firmly, reaching for the supplies she had brought from the Foundry.

“You’re injured?! Why didn’t you say something?” Thea demanded.

“It’s nothing, Thea, don’t worry.” Oliver assured her, taking off his shirt. He turned to Felicity. Not meeting anyone else’s eyes.

“John, can you bring some ice packs? For … everything?” Felicity asked.

“Sure.” He said and left for the kitchen.

“Have I mentioned that you two come up with ridiculous plans?” she sighed, looking at his injuries from where Digg ‘pulled’ his punches.

“Our plan worked, though.”

“Yeah, and you acquired a good deal of new bruises in the process.” She glared.

“What plan?” Tommy asked.

“Well, we needed to know what mom knew about the Undertaking.” Oliver said, trying to justify his idea.

“And his brilliant plan was for the Vigilante to kidnap Mrs. Queen and Oliver. Then, John put on his suit and tried to make her talk. When she wouldn’t, he started hitting Oliver -that was part of the plan, too. And he had promised to pull his punches.”

“He did.” Oliver said.

“It didn’t look like it from my point of view.”

“Imagine the damage I could have done otherwise.” John returned with a tray full of ice packs.

“Is that supposed to reassure us?” Thea asked.

“See, Thea agrees with me.”  Felicity glared as she stitched one of his cuts.

“Well, most of them are curtesy of Malcom.” He tried again. He knew Felicity was pissed about that particular plan.

“You haven’t numbed him.” Roy noted.

“He won’t let me. I’ve stopped trying.” She explained.

“It slows me down. plus, I don’t really need it.” Oliver said, all the while looking at his girl.

“So, what’s the plan?” Tommy asked to defuse the tension.

“Once I’m done with Oliver, I will check each of you for injuries. Will you take me at my place to pack after that, Dig?”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll bring you back and then I’ll go to Carly’s.”

“Is she and AJ okay?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, they’re good. They were downtown when it happened.” He replied.

“Good.”

“Right, how about we meet back here for dinner and talk about our next steps?” Felicity suggested.

“You’ll help us?” Thea asked surprised.

“Of course.” Felicity said, somewhat surprised. “We are a team, Thea. And the team is my family.” She explained, putting down the needle. Oliver squeezed her hand, moments before Thea tackled her in a hug.

“Thank you.” the heiress said.

“There is no need to thank me.” The blonde returned the hug.

A few minutes later, Felicity was done with Oliver, whom she had almost buried under the icepacks, and took care of the rest of them.

When Dig took her to her apartment, she emptied her fridge and pulled two large suitcases from her guestroom. She took most of her clothes with her, and her make up, and a few pairs of shoes. She put some tech equipment and DVD boxes in a duffel bag, before locking the house behind her. she took the duffel bag and the garment bag that hosted her dresses, while John took her suitcases.

 They were at the manor twenty minutes later. The men took her bags upstairs and Thea offered to help her put everything away in her room. She accepted her help, sensing that Thea needed to take her mind off of things.

Her room, which was right next to Oliver’s, was really big. It had an en suit bathroom and a walk-in closet. And had a great view of the gardens. While they worked, Thea asked things about Felicity and the two of them got to know each other better.

They had dinner all together in the dining room and spent the majority of the meal throwing ideas about the Glades. Oliver and Tommy had spoken with their lawyers and PR teams already, and they were working over time to prepare statements and do damage control. Oliver had also arranged for a lawyer for his mother.

They also agreed to inform the Verdant personnel that even though the club would remain closed for some time, they would keep getting paid, regardless.

Also, Felicity was given a few days off, because Oliver thought they should stay away from the office for a couple days. Diggle was going to arrange for extra security both at QC and the Manor, too.

As for the Glades, Tommy was going to donate a few millions to rebuild the schools and Oliver would set up a soup kitchen, plus he was going to donate food and clothing. Then they would work on opening Rebecca’s clinic again, as soon as possible.

They would also see about fixing up the buildings they owned, so that they could house the people rent-free for six months. Meanwhile they would get Verdant re opened and try to open more jobs at the area.

And all that just to begin with.

Because this story is just beginning.


	2. Married Before the Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Felicity met and fell in love in Boston. and they also got married, but it's a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

Felicity Queen sat in her tiny cubicle working on a report. But, hey, don’t go around telling people her last name is Queen. Only three people knew about it: Thea Queen, Raisa and Tommy Merlyn. One would ask why.

Well, she met Oliver in Boston. He had just enrolled at Harvard and she had just started at MIT. They met at a coffee shop. They kept bumping in to each other for a couple months before they even exchanged a ‘hello’. But they did, and within a month they had become friends. That turned in to best friends. Then Oliver asked her out, after an embarrassingly long babble which she adored. She said yes.

It was about that time that he and his parents had a fall out and were not on speaking terms. And even though they had not cut him off, he took a part time job at a bookstore close to his apartment. And she was proud of him for that. And ever since they had become friends, he put more effort in his studies. And of course, she would help him with anything math related, because he was allergic to math. His words.

So, they started dating and it was so natural for them. They officially became boyfriend/girlfriend on their seventh date. She met Thea and Tommy shortly afterwards. Soon, Thea became her favorite person, other than Oliver, of course. They talked on the phone more often than Oliver talked to his sister, and that was saying a lot, considering that Thea and Oliver talked at least every other day.

After six months Felicity moved in Oliver’s apartment, and it was about that time that Felicity dropped the gothic style. She wore more colorful clothes and her hair returned to her natural color. Thea and Tommy visited shortly afterwards. Thea and Felicity became inseparable after that trip.

Oliver had yet to speak with his parents, though they had not initiate contact, either. Tommy had visited a few more times, though he could not bring Thea with him. But they did have a good time hanging out the three of them. Felicity liked him, and she would go as far as to say that she had found a brother in him.

On their one-year anniversary, Oliver took her to Paris for a long weekend. To say that Felicity had been thrilled would be an understatement. On the actual night of their anniversary, Oliver went down to one knee, in front of the Eiffel Tower and asked her to be his wife. His forever and always. She said yes.

They Skyped Thea the next morning and told her. She squalled like crazy, and Felicity could have sworn that she lost her hearing for a moment, but then she forgot all about that, when Thea spoke again: “Oh my god! You are going to be my sister for real!” Felicity almost cried at that.

Oliver had attempted to make amends with his parents, but the conversation had ended disastrously. They still thought that he was a playboy that did nothing else than partying and getting drunk. Oliver was in a bad mood after that, and he wouldn’t tell her what had happened. Thea had called her crying and told her what she had overheard. Thea did not speak to her parents for two weeks after that.

After a long conversation, they had decided to get married without his parents there. Felicity was not on speaking terms with her mother either, so their only guests would be Tommy, Thea and Raisa. The youngest Queen began throwing ideas at them every day. In the end, most of the wedding was based off her ideas.

They conveniently decided to get married when the Queen parents would be to Australia for two weeks on business, so that Thea could be there without any problems. Their wedding took place in Santorini, Tommy had flown them all there with his family’s jet.

Oliver wore a light grey suit with a crisp white shirt. And he looked ridiculously gorgeous in it. He had gotten a very nice haircut, too.

Felicity wore [a beautiful strapless mermaid dress](https://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/randy-fenoli-modern-mermaid-wedding-dress-33592759-1255x1800.jpg) with a magnificent pair of [red heels](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/397653842096448602/). She had her hair up and wore a pair of [pearl drop earrings](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0187/3984/products/wedding-earrings-crystal-encrusted-freshwater-pearl-drop-earrings-beverly-1_grande.jpg?v=1520961648) that Thea had given her earlier. Thea, for her part wore a very nice red dress that matched Felicity’s shoes perfectly.

The only other people with them were the photographer and the official that performed the ceremony.

After the ceremony, they had dinner at the finest restaurant Tommy could find. Tommy, Thea and Raisa returned to Starling the next morning, but the newly weds were able to stay a couple more days, for a mini honeymoon. Oliver promised her to return for a proper one, after their graduations.

A few months later, they both graduated within a few days. Raisa, Thea and Tommy were there to celebrate with them. And help them pack, because they were going back to Starling. They had found a nice apartment in a good neighborhood that they were going to make their home, for the time being.

When they arrived, Oliver had visited his father to try once again to make amends. Robert asked him to join him for a business trip to China, with the Gambit. After talking with Felicity about it, he reluctantly agreed.

From the moment they set sail, Felicity had a very bad feeling that she couldn’t shake off. Thea, bless her heart, made sure to spend as much time as she could with her sister-in-law to try and sooth her worries, but nothing seemed to work. And a few days later, they found out why.

The Gambit had sunk. Oliver was missing.

She didn’t remember much details from that time. She was in a bad place, but she did the best she could for Thea. After two weeks of barely living, Felicity had snapped out of it one afternoon. Thea was crying in her arms, and her heart broke even more. But the next day, Felicity left her bed that had become her permanent place, made herself presentable and picked Thea up from school. The younger girl was so happy about it, she even ran to her, the moment she saw her.

From then on, Felicity tried her best for her sister-in-law. They would go out for walks, or shopping, or ice cream. Sometimes they would kidnap Tommy and go for lunch. That summer Thea spent most of her time at Felicity’s. Moira was in a very bad place and barely acknowledged her daughter in a good day.

Felicity visited the manor a few times, over the summer, reluctantly. She wanted to visit Raisa, as she had a soft spot for the older woman. She also wanted to see where her husband had spent his childhood. Not once did she see Moira Queen. After a few weeks, Felicity asked Thea to show her Oliver’s old room. She spent a good hour there, alone.

Just as school started up again, Felicity was offered a job at QC, which she accepted. It felt right, even if it was an entry level job. From her first day on, Tommy would drop by every day with take out on her lunch hour. Some nights, she would find him on her doorstep, drunk out of his mind. Oliver’s death had destroyed him.

As the years passed, Thea spent more and more time with Felicity. When Moira held funerals for Robert and Oliver, Thea had practically moved in Felicity’s guest bedroom. That day had been impossible for all three of them. On the actual funerals, Thea had sat with her mother for as little as she could and then joined Tommy and Felicity in the back. She barely let go of Felicity’s hand that day.

Her musings were interrupted, a good thing too as her thoughts were getting darker and darker, by the ringing of her phone. Looking at the screen, she frowned. She had a funny feeling since she had woken up and now Thea was calling her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Felicity asked, picking it up.

“D-Did you hear?” Thea’s voice asked. She could tell she had been crying.

“Thea? What is going on?” Felicity frowned. “Hear what?”

“You don’t know? Of course, you don’t! You never check TMZ or anything.” Felicity practically heard her rolling her eyes.

“Thea, you’re scaring me.” Felicity said trying to get her to focus.

“They found him! On an island in China or something!” Thea exclaimed.

“Who did they find, Thea?” Felicity stood up, feeling restless all of a sudden.

“Ollie! They found him. He is alive! He-he is here! At the hospital! Mom has gone to fetch him! I-I don’t know what to do. I-I don’t know.” She sobbed.

Felicity couldn’t move. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. He was alive. Her husband, her Oliver was alive. He had come back to her. “T-Thea” she uttered. “H-He is alive?”

“Yes, Felicity! He is and he has come back.”

“I-I need to… I don’t know what I am supposed to do.” She said lost. “I’ve dreamt about this so many times.” She could feel tears escaping her eyes.

“It’s not a dream, though. It’s reality. And you are getting your butt here. I can’t do this on my own. And I know he will be looking for you. Please, Felicity. I need you.” Thea was fairly desperate by now.

“I’m on my way. I need to tell my supervisor I’m leaving. I have to find him.” Felicity said, but her mind was barely functioning.

“I’ll call. Don’t worry about it. The guys at the gate already know to let you in immediately. Be careful, please.”

“T-Thanks. I’m leaving the office now. I’ll see you soon.” Felicity said grabbing her purse and coat.

“Okay. I’m calling your department now. See you soon, Lis.” Thea hung up.

Felicity barely paid attention to anything on her way to the parking lot. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions and memories. Oliver was back! He was alive! And he was back! She had spent countless hours daydreaming about this very moment, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that it would actually happen. But now it did.

She sat in her car for several moments, trying to calm herself to drive, but she realized it would be safer to take a cab. She locked her car again and left to find that cab. She had to go to Oliver and Thea.

* * *

The Queen's Bentley arrived at the front of the Queen mansion, gracefully. The driver opened the trunk exposing a green wooden crate with Chinese writings and a lock. When the driver reached for it, Oliver cut him off, as casually as he could manage.

"I've got it." He said, taking the green case instead, giving the man a tight smile.

Moira opened the main doors and led her son inside, smiling from ear to ear. "Your room is exactly as you left it." She said, steering him indoors. "I never had the heart to change a thing."

"Oliver." A sophisticated British voice called.

"It's damn good to see you." A tall black man came into view. Oliver looked at him baffled. "It's Walter," the man said, "Walter Steele."

Moira tried to illuminate him. "You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company." She said, as if that would explain everything, like why he was there.

“Good to see you, Walter.” He said politely, even though he was not sure why the man was there.

However, someone else came in the foyer, and Oliver walked past Walter. Raisa.

Oliver walked up to the older woman in the maid's ensemble and took her hands in his arms, in a tight hug. "It's good to see you, Raisa." He said sincerely.

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver." She replied in equal sincerity. She faced towards to Moira. "Mr. Merlyn phoned." She said. "He wants to join you for dinner."

"Wonderful." Moira said; however, her son was sidetracked by the sound of a door slamming. He looked up to the top of the stairs. He had a pretty good feeling about who that was.

"Oliver? Did you hear that?" he ignored his mother’s voice, as he walked around the room to reach the stairs.

A brunette blur ran from the hall and stopped on the top of the stairs, almost frozen.

"Hey, sis." Oliver uttered, seeing his beloved little sister at the top of the stairs.

"I knew it." Thea declared as she practically flew down the stairs, jumping into her brother's waiting arms. "I knew you were alive! I missed you so much."

“I missed you too, but you ere with me the whole time.” Oliver said, his voice thick with emotion.

“Raisa, we’re having a guest over for dinner.” Thea winked at the maid, letting her know she meant Felicity. It was their secret code.

“Yes, Tommy already called, Thea.” Her mother said and Thea had to fight with her self not to roll her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, a rapid knock on the door, made Oliver jump a little. Thea untangled herself from him and grinned, as Raisa opened the door. On the other side was a blonde woman with glasses, wearing a navy dress that showcased her slim waist perfectly. But it wasn’t just any woman. It was Felicity.

“Ms. Smoak?” Walter inquired, but Felicity didn’t seem to have heard him.

“Raisa! Where…?” she asked desperately.

The older woman just smiled and took her things, before stepping aside. Oliver was already on his way to the blonde.

“Oliver” she breathed and practically assaulted him with her hug.

“Felicity. Oh my god, Felicity.” He secured his arms around her and held her for dear life. And she did the same. Oliver could hear her crying softly and held her tighter.

“What exactly is going on here?” his mother demanded, ruining their moment.

“Oh my god, mother!” said exasperated. “You just had to ruin it, didn’t you?”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to know why a strange woman burst in here, practically attacking my son. And I would like to know how she got past security too.” Moira said in her strict voice.

Oliver loosened the hold on his wife, without letting go. “They don’t know?”

“No, it never felt right telling them without you.” she whispered looking at him.

“But you still wear them.” He said caressing her [wedding ](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/39125090498616463/?nic=1)and [engagement ](https://gr.pinterest.com/pin/379006124892521671/)rings.

“Of course,” she smiled at him.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you!” Thea said, wanting to let the couple have a few more moments. “I would have thought that after five years of Felicity being here at least three times a week and me staying at her place all the time, you would at least have remembered her.” she huffed. “The guys at the gate know her by name. Raisa knows her allergies! My driver knows the way to her place with his eyes closed.”

“She also works at QC’s IT department.” Walter offered, “She is the best we have.”

“And still no promotions.” Thea rolled her eyes.

“Thea!” Felicity glared at her, halfheartedly.

“Well, it’s true.”

“You work at QC?” Oliver asked amused.

“Yup.” She blushed.

“Excuse me! And why I am only hearing about this now?” Moira demanded.

“Because for the first two years, you barely acknowledged me! If it wasn’t for Felicity, only god knows what trouble I would have gotten in to. She is my best friend and she is my sister in all but blood!” Thea said strongly.

“And so much more.” Oliver said, making all the heads in the room turn to him.

“What more?” Moira asked taken aback.

“My wife.” Oliver said shutting his mother up.

Moira Queen, mistress of poise and self-control, looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

“I think I misheard you, Oliver.” She said after a few moments.

“Felicity is my wife.” He said slowly, as if speaking to a little kid.

“Don’t be absurd Oliver, I would have known if that was the case.” She waved him off.

“Really? Because if my memory serves me right, you had zero contact with me when I was at Harvard.” He said, almost in a challenging tone.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Everything.” Thea said, joining her brother and sister-in-law.

“We met in Boston.” Felicity explained, trying to defuse the tension. “I was at MIT and he was at Harvard.”

“She is the reason he pulled his head out of his ass.” Thea grinned.

“Thea!” her mother admonished her.

“It’s true. If it wasn’t for her, I would have probably dropped out, again.” He told his mother, “I tried to reach out to you again after I proposed, but you and dad accused me of being the same drunken playboy that I always was, among other things. So, we decided that we would get married without you. and we did.”

“And it was a beautiful wedding.” His sister added her two cents.

“You were there?” Moira demanded.

“Obviously. There was no way I was going to miss the most important day in Oliver’s life.” And yes, she said that on purpose. She had yet to forgive her mother for treating Oliver like she had.

“And if you’ll excuse me, I haven’t seen my wife in five years and I also need a shower.” Oliver said, motioning Felicity to the stairs. “We can talk later.”

“Just remember, I do not want to hear anything.” Thea said cheekily.

“I am not making any promises” Oliver smirked at his sister.

“Oliver!”

 

 

 


	3. Overwatch Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are in the year 2032, twenty years after Oliver was found alive in the North China Sea.” Sara proceeded to explain.  
> “What?!” the two young women exclaimed together, though for different reasons.  
> “Yes, you are in the future and yes, Oliver is alive, though barely the last nine years.” She said sadly.  
> “Why?” Thea demanded.  
> “What happened?” Felicity asked.  
> “Nine years ago, you died, Felicity.” Sara couldn’t help the tears hat escaped her.
> 
> Shenanigans in Time series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

Sara Lance, also known as White Canary, was standing on the balcony of the main deck of the Overwatch Tower. She had perfect view of the planet earth from there. It was one of the reasons why she decided to welcome her guests there. Maybe they would have an easier time realizing and accepting that they were in the future.

The Tower was eerily quiet, more so than usual. Once upon a time, the station was full of life. Superheroes and their teams were a permanent feature there. They were a big mismatched family, but a family non the less. She missed Cisco popping all around the place through his portals. She missed Rory’s beer bottles that were everywhere. She missed Connor running around the place, even as he got older, entertaining baby Sara. Sometimes, she could almost see them all at the Great Hall, the big dinning room, sitting down to have dinner. Barbara would always sit next to Dick, Roy would always kiss Felicity’s cheek on his way to his seat next to Thea, and say ‘hey, mom’ cheekily. Kara would fly around just to annoy Stephanie. Wally and Barry would speed around to find their seats and then proceed to have a food competition. Iris would roll her eyes at them and talk with Caitlyn or Killer Frost, depending.

Oliver would linger in the doorway, after everyone was there, and just take everything in. Because they were his team. His family. A family he never wanted, a family he never knew he needed. And when Felicity was done yelling at Firestorm for playing with fire on the table, every single time, he would take his seat on the head of the table, with his wife on his left, and then always he would just say a single word and calm her down: “Felicity”, in the softest tone that he only used with her.

And even though Felicity was every hero’s favorite person, everyone would sneaker quietly. Sara couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face. Dinners were her favorite, because it was one time that they were all together: Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends, Team Bat, Team Alien and the heroes that didn’t have their own personal team, though everyone had a codename, curtesy of Cisco and Felicity. And every time Felicity said, ‘Team Arrow’, Oliver would grumble “We don’t all ourselves that”, more out of habit than anything else.

Everything was good, not perfect, but they were doing good. And then, it all had gone to hell, leaving most of the Justice League dead, Barbara lost the use of legs again, Selina was in a comma and she was not expected to wake up. Oliver had not spoken one word in years. He would only eat very little and then would spend the rest of the day in the gym, trying to exhaust himself to sleep. Felicity’s death had destroyed him.

Thea and Roy would go to missions still, but their light spirit and humor was long gone. They would leave for the mission, get the job done and come back. They would only speak when necessary. Lyla had taken her kids and returned to the earth after Dig had been killed. They would have a video call from time to time, and it was the only time that Oliver would actually leave the gym, to see Dig’s family.

Even Arthur had returned to the sea permanently with Mera, after the massacre of the League. That left only handful of people to protect the earth: Sara, Roy & Thea, Cyborg, Zatanna and Jessica (the current Green Lantern of Sector 2814). And they were not enough. Sure, the rest of the Green Lantern Corps would help out sometimes, but it was not enough. They had to find another way.

And they did. One night, after a particularly hard day, the 8th anniversary of the day their family was lost, the six of them were in the Great Hall, a generous amount of alcohol on the table, they put their heads together and decided they were going to change their past. They were going to give information to their past selves to prevent their future. They were going to change history.

It took another year of planning and research, but it was finally time. They were going to save their family.

A flash of white light caught her attention and Sara turned to see who had arrived. It was a brunette young woman that stood there, eyes wide at the view. “Holy crap.” She exclaimed looking around the space station. Finally, her eyes landed on Sara.

“Excuse me, where am i?” Thea Queen asked.

“You are at Overwatch Tower. It’s a space station.” Sara replied. “We are waiting for one more and then I will explain everything.”

Thea was going to protest, when another white flash left behind a blond woman with glasses. “Wow.” She said with wide eyes. “Am I in a space station?” she exclaimed like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you again Felicity.” Sara said fighting with her tears.

“You know me?”

“I did.” Sara said with a sad smile. “Now, I believe I owe you an explanation as to why you are here.”

“Yes, please. Even though it is so cool that I am in a space station. This is literally one of dreams. But how did I … we get here?” Felicity babbled.

“Let’s start with introductions. Thea Queen, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, Thea. And I, I am Sara Lance.” She said evenly.

“No… no, Sara died almost five years ago, when the Gambit went down.” Thea exclaimed.

“In the time you will be here, Thea, you will realize that what you know is not the truth. We will tell you secrets and reveal plans. Because that’s why you are here.” The former assassin said.

“What, to gossip?”

“No, you are here so that you can change history.” Sara said gravely.

“I’m sorry, what?” Felicity spoke, thinking she misheard.

“We are in the year 2032, twenty years after Oliver was found alive in the North China Sea.” Sara proceeded to explain.

“What?!” the two young women exclaimed together, though for different reasons.

“Yes, you are in the future and yes, Oliver is alive, though barely the last nine years.” She said sadly.

“Why?” Thea demanded.

“What happened?” Felicity asked.

“Nine years ago, you died, Felicity.” Sara couldn’t help the tears hat escaped her.

“But, he doesn’t know I exist.” Felicity protested.

That actually made Sara laugh. Truly laugh, something that she hadn’t done in years. “Oh, believe me, Felicity, he knows you exist, even in your point in time.” She wiped away her tears.

“He does?” her eyes widened.

“Yes, he does and even though this is one of my favorite stories of you, it’s for another time.” Sara assured her. “The Overwatch Tower, which is owned by Oliver and Thea now, is the HQ of the Justice League, what’s left of us anyway.” She looked away for a moment. “We used to be over fifty people here. No everyone was a field agent, as Cisco called us, some were tech people, a few doctors and some family members. But we were a big, albeit dysfunctional, family. And now, there are only eight of us left and number eight is in a comma with no chances of waking up. Oliver barely functions any more, Thea and Roy have lost their light and Babs is on a wheelchair again. Plus, Earth is not fairing very well. So, we put our heads together and came up with a plan. Our last stand, if you would. We picked the two of you to watch some memories we convinced some people to give us and we will give you some extra information, so that you can prevent all the destruction and the pain.”

Thea looked at Felicity for a moment and then turned to Sara, “How can we help?”

“Well, just that is all I could ask for.” Sara said truthfully. “Would you like the rest of the gang?”

“Sure.” Thea said.

“Lead the way.” Felicity was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was going to meet Superheroes!

Sara took them from the balcony and through a corridor to a double door that was the entry to the lounge room. There was a giant screen on the wall and some couches, encircling the coffee table. The room however was not empty.

“Hey, guys” Sara said to draw their attention to them. Suddenly, six pairs of eyes were at the new comers.

“Oh my god.” A brunette woman said. She seemed oddly familiar to Felicity and Thea, but neither could place her. the woman stepped away from the group and practically crushed Felicity in to a hug. “I’ve missed you much” she said as Felicity awkwardly returned the hug.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity whispered not knowing what else to say.

The woman let go and Felicity noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just never thought I’d get to see you again.”

“It’s okay. I like hugs.” Felicity assured her and the woman giggled.

“Introductions.” Sara called. “The hugging lady is Thea Queen-Harper.”

“Oh my god!” the younger Thea exclaimed looking at her older self. She had fairly short hair and obviously was a regular at the gym, judging by her body. And she was married!

“Well, this is weird.” Older Thea said looking at her younger self.

“Yes, it is.” The younger woman said with wide eyes.

“To make our lives easier, we will call the older Thea, Speedy.” Sara piped. “Now, the gorgeous lady with the red hair is Barbara Gordon, formerly known as Batgirl. She is back to Oracle now.” She introduced the woman on the wheelchair.

“Frack! You are Oracle?!” Felicity demanded.

“Yes, I am. It is great to see you again Felicity.” Barbara smiled widely. “And you pretty much had the same reaction the first time we met.”

“I can’t believe I just met Oracle!” Felicity exclaimed. “Your work is brilliant!”

“Thank you, but so is yours, Felicity. You created most of the software that we use here.” The hero said.

“You can compare notes later!” a handsome man exclaimed impatiently. “I want to hug mom!”

“I’m your mother?!” Felicity blanched.

“Not biologically. And you are too young for that, anyway. But you always cared for me, for the team and later for the whole League. And you always, always called us on our shit. You acted as our mom and it kind of stuck.” He explained.

“And that is Roy Harper, Speedy’s husband.” Sara introduced, making Thea blush red.

“We’ve missed you, Blondie.” Roy followed his wife’s example and hugged Felicity. However, that was not all. Letting go of Felicity, he hugged Thea, too. “I had forgotten how cute you were at seventeen.”

“Behave.” Speedy called.

“Yes, dear.” He grinned.

“Moving on, this is Victor” Sara introduced Cyborg who nodded his head in greeting. “Next we have Jessica”

“Thank you for agreeing to help.” The woman said simply.

“And last, but not least, we have Zatanna.” He said pointing to the woman with the brilliant black hair. However, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to appear in front of Thea and Felicity and she pulled them both in a hug.

“Welcome to Overwatch Tower” she said as she let go and returned to her spot.

“He hasn’t come out yet, has he?” Sara asked the room.

“No.” Speedy shook her head. “And I am not sure he will.”

“Why do you say that?” Thea asked, assuming they were talking about Oliver.

“Because it would be too painful.” Barbara replied. “Felicity was his light, his very soul. It destroyed him when she died. And to see her now only to lose her again would be too much.”

“Oliver hasn’t spoken a single world since Felicity, our Felicity died.” Jessica added.

“I know you want to see your brother, Thea, but keep in mind that 25 years have past since you last saw him at this point, and he is very different than he was when he set foot on the Gambit. Maybe it is better this way.” Zatanna explained to Thea.

“Okay.” The teen nodded sadly.

“I have a question.” Felicity spoke, to change the subject. “Can we take photos and videos while we are here?”

“Sure, as long as you are careful of who sees them.” Speedy said.

“Yay!” her eyes lit, brightly. “Because let me tell you, I would be disappointed if I couldn’t. not that I am not thankful that I am her, cause I am. I truly, truly am. But you know, I would like to be able to see photos and videos of it.” She babbled.

“We know, Fee. Don’t worry.” Speedy chuckled.

“Now, let’s get back on track, because I really, really want to see how you guys met.” Barbara said. “If it’s okay with you, I would like to stay here with you, while the others go back to the control room.”

“Sure.” Thea said simply.

“No problem.” Felicity agreed, too.

“We’ve sorted the memories in to episodes, of sorts. We think that we could go over four episodes per day, but it will depend on you.” Jessica explained.

“And we have prepared rooms for you, too. You are going to be here a few days, but you will be gone only for five minutes from your time.” Zatanna added.

“Plus, all of our meals are nut free.” Roy piped.

“Thanks.” Felicity said, touched for the attention to this detail.

“No need to thank us, Felicity, even if for you it hasn’t happened, you are one of us. You were very important to us. So, we all were careful about nuts. There has never been any sort of nuts in this station and it probably never will. And it’s okay. We chose that.” Cyborg said, talking for the first time.

“You’re allergic, then?” Thea clarified.

“Oh, yes. I am very allergic. If I eat one, I need an epi pen and a trip to the hospital.” The blonde nodded.

“Good to know” Thea said, filling the information in the back of her head.

“Take your seats and we will begin shortly.” Sara said and rest of the heroes left, leaving only Barbara with them.

 


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he had heard the voice, Oliver thought that he had finally lost it.
> 
> Two soulmates and a baby series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a favorite of mine! And it will have a continuation, most likely I will turn it in to a multi chapter story. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

The first time he had heard the voice, Oliver thought that he had finally lost it. God only knew how long he had been on that damn island and how many times he had been tortured. It turned out that he wasn’t going mad. Probably. He just had a level III soul bond. Oliver knew about soul mates, every one did, but he never thought that he’d actually have a level III soul bond.

  
He never told anyone. It was his only glimmer of hope. And he didn’t want anyone hurting his soul mate, to get to him. So, for the rest of his time away, he never told anyone about his connection. As the time passed, they would get glimpses of what the other was seeing, if they were very happy, sad, angry, scared, nervous, anxious or overwhelmed. Sometimes it was fun: his soul mate had a work thing and needed to choose a dress and Oliver got a glimpse of them on her bed and told her which one to wear. Other times, it was not so pleasant, like a time when Oliver was being tortured. He had tried to close their link, but she refused to let him go through that alone. He even saw her face once, when she was looking in a mirror.  
They were constantly there for each other. Oliver encouraged her to date, even if it was casually. He didn’t want her to be alone, just because he was lost at sea. Though, that came back to bite him in the ass; she had gotten pregnant. Truth to be told, he knew that she was going to be an amazing mother, but he was jealous because he wanted her to have children with him, not a random dude that he couldn’t even get his name right.  
It was Oliver that was there for her when she took all three tests; she wanted to be sure. It was Oliver that talked her out of the panic attack she had when she saw the positive result in all three of them. And when she told the guy and he bolted; it was Oliver that assured her that everything was going to be fine. Oliver was there for her first ultrasound and due to her high emotions, Oliver took a good look at the screen showing her tiny little human. And that was enough for Oliver to love that baby, because he may not be the father, but that baby was half her.

  
She felt guilty that she was caring another man’s baby, when he was her soul mate, and she would apologize all the time. Oliver always gave her the same answer; it didn’t matter, that baby was part her and that was more than enough for him.

He didn’t tell her when he was found. Or when he arrived back in Starling. She knew he was ridiculously happy, but he wanted to surprise her. he knew it would take some time, because he knew little about where she worked and lived (by choice, for her own protection.). He didn’t want to ask her too much now, because he really wanted to surprise her, even thought that was completely out of character for him, but Felicity had a rough time since the asshat left her. She was nervous about being a good mom and being there for her little human. She was nervous about how she would manage to be a working single mom, when the baby arrived. And she was nervous about their safety because, even though she lived in a fairly good neighborhood, she lived close to the Glades, and she wouldn’t be able to afford moving to a better area. Plus, she still felt guilty because she had a baby with another man.

About a month after he had returned, he was patrolling the streets just outside the Glades, when he felt a pull. His instincts kicked in, screaming for him to follow it. Feeling his soul mate being scared and a little freaked out did not help matters. At all. So, follow he did.  
And thank god he did, because some asshole was trying to rob a pregnant woman, holding a knife very close to her belly. Oliver’s blood boiled, even before he realized that the woman was Felicity. His Felicity.

He jumped down from the rooftop and took care of the asshole, making sure to place a few good punches. Once he was down, he turned to Felicity. He took off his gloves, because they had blood on them and approached her carefully, extending his right hand to her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked as kindly as he could master with his voice modulator.

“N-No.” she stammered, trying to keep calm, but Oliver could she that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. He didn’t hurt you. You and your baby are okay. I’m here to help. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” He gingerly took her hand. The moment he touched her, a jolt of electricity shot through him and a warm feeling enveloped him. By the look on her face, she felt it too.

“Oh my god. You’re him.” She said in a whisper.

“So much for surprising you.” he shook his head amused.

“Y-you wanted to surprise me?” 

“Yeah, I know you had some tough times, and I thought it would be a good idea to look for you and do something dramatic the first time I saw you. and now that I’m saying it out loud sounds silly.” He groaned.

“Can I … can I hug you?” she asked reluctantly. “I would really like a hug, right now.”

Oliver didn’t even have to think about it. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, as gently as he could. He held her close to him, giving her as much comfort as he was able to.

“Thank you.” she said pulling back slightly.

“You don’t have to thank me, Felicity. For anything.” He said looking in her eyes, through the shadows of the hood.

“Do you want to come up? At my place? Not that I’m propositioning to you! Platonically. Not that you are not hot, cause you are and the leather…. Good god. But we just met face to face, even though I can’t see your face. Not that I’m going to pull your hood down when we are inside. I won’t I promise! Oh my god! Why won’t you stop me?” she groaned.

“Because I love your rambles.” He chuckled. “And yes, I would love to come upstairs with you. Platonically. Or not. Whatever you want.” He couldn’t help by tease a little.

“Great. My building is at the end of the block.” She motioned forward, before picking up the discarded grocery bag. “What about him?”

“I’ll take care of him tomorrow. What I want to do now is make sure that you and the little human are okay. And calm. Don’t think that I can’t feel your anxiety levels.”

“Sorry. I think it will take a while to lower them. I was pretty freaked out before you showed up.” She admitted.

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” she asked confused.

“For not coming sooner. For letting it happen to you.” he shrugged.

“You came just in time and that’s all that matters to me.” She said taking his hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was rescued, but I really wanted to surprise you.” he said.

“It’s okay, you had good intentions.”

When they reached her apartment, Felicity disappeared in the bedroom to change, leaving him alone for a couple of minutes. He left his bow and quiver by the door and took a few seconds to look around. Felicity’s home was warm and welcoming. She had a bookcase full of books and DVDs. Around the room there were trinkets from the different movies and TV series she liked. On the couch there was a pillow that said I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, another one saying House pride, and one with some sort of crest with a snake, a badger, a lion and an eagle. He turned his head to her work space and was surprised with what he saw.  
Above her desk hung a movie poster from the cartoon movie of Robin Hood. The one with animals.

“I’ve had that since college.” Felicity said proudly from the doorway. 

“A fox?”

“I think it’s cute.” She shrugged. “So, do you want to eat some amazing ice cream and catch a movie?”

“Sure.”

“Have you seen the Harry Potter movies?” she asked shuffling around in the kitchen.

“No, I haven’t” he replied.

“Well, now we are watching them, buddy. No soul mate of mine is going to go through life without having watched them.” She said pointing a fork at him.

They watched the first movie and they shared her chocolate mint chip ice cream, though Felicity fell asleep just before Harry went to face Voldemort. He waited until the movie was finished, before he took her to bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. He put the spoons in the sink and threw away the carton from the ice cream and left her a note, before leaving, locking the door behind him.

 


	5. Mystery Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious woman has been keeping an eye on Thea, but who is she?
> 
> The Mystery Woman series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter sooooo much! I hope you like it ! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

It had been a few weeks since Oliver had returned home, after five years in hell. He had been rather distant and he knew that it hurt both hiss mother and his sister, so he decided to have breakfast with his family that morning, it was the least he could do.

“I saw her again last night,” Thea said out of the blue.

“Whom did you see?” Oliver frowned at the knowing look at Walter’s and Moira’s faces.

“Oh, right, you don’t know about her” his sister realized.

“A little over a year ago, a woman showed up and she started looking out for Thea. She is mostly keeping an eye on her, but on occasion she was gotten her a cab to return home.” Moira explained.

“She even helped me with an ass hat once. She is my guardian angel. She always smiles sadly at me, though she I have never heard her voice.” Thea said. “She was different, though. She looked as if her world had turned upside down. I tried to approach her, see if she was okay, but she disappeared before I could.”

“Do you think that something has happened to her?” Walter asked.

“I hope not, though she did seem pretty lost. I wanted to give her a hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay.” She sighed.

“What does she look like?” Oliver asked as casually as he could manage.

“She is a little more petite than me, though curvier. She has longish blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. And I am convinced that she is some kind of ninja, with how she appears and disappears all the time. Oh, she usually wears blue leather.”

"And you are sure that she is not dangerous?” he asked.

“Positive. She has done nothing but help me.” Thea replied.

Needless to say that Oliver spent the following couple of weeks looking for said woman, though with very little luck. Though that was about to change.

The three Queens, Walter and Tommy were having dinner together one evening, and then they decided to move to the sitting room to have some coffee. There was a surprise waiting for them there, however.

A petite blonde woman was standing in front of the table that Moira kept various photos, with her back to them. She wore a pair of figure hugging jeans and a dark green jumper, that took Oliver a couple years back. He shook his head and came back to the woman who was eerily familiar to him. Painfully so.

“Who is that?” Tommy asked.

“I heard you’ve been looking for me.” Her computerized voice said.

“I have” Oliver replied taking a step forward.

“You have?” Thea asked taken aback.

“He couldn’t not make sure that the woman that has been following his sister around is not a threat. It’s nothing personal.” The woman replied.

“Oh, she is your guardian angel?” Tommy said.

“I think so.” Thea nodded. “But, Ollie if she wanted to hurt me, she would have.”

“Logically, yes, but I saw things while I was away. Horrible things.”

“And very few good.” The woman continued and with a ‘click’ she turned off her voice modulator.

“How did you-“

“You were a cute baby.” She said in her natural voice.

“No” Oliver mumbled, shaking his head.

“What is wrong Oliver?” his mother asked.

“It can’t be her.” He froze.

“Her?” both Thea and Tommy asked together.

The woman took a deep breath and then turned around, her blue eyes focused on Oliver.

“Hello, Oliver.” She said, her voice heavy with emotions.

“Miss Smoak?” Walter recognized her, surprising everyone.

“Hi, Mr. Steele.” She smiled politely at him.

“Y-You died Waller said you were blown up during your last mission.” Oliver almost shouted, taking a couple steps forward.

“Funny, Waller said the same thing about you.”

“Do you know each other?” Tommy asked.

“How do you know each other?” was Thea’s question.

“That’s a little bit complicated. The blonde said.

“The short version is that when I was on the island, a black-ops military agency forcibly recruited me.” Oliver said.

“And I was assigned to work with him from time to time.” 

“So, you were partners?” Walter asked.

“That’s one way to put it.” Miss Smoak said, taking a few steps toward Oliver.

“What’s another?” Thea asked.

Oliver smiled, a true smile, and took a few steps himself, meeting her.

“Husband and Wife.”


	6. A Superhero Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien Invasion. Superheroes. Ring. I did not see that one coming.
> 
> Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been running around my head for days. I hope you like it.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

Felicity Smoak wanted to laugh, when she first heard the words. Because really, what were the chances of facing a second alien invasion in her life time? But the President had begged them for help, every known and unknown hero and their teams. He also offered them full pardons and every resource to face the threat.

And that is how it all began.

They were given a warehouse facility to use as HQ, gear, computers, supplies, everything. Once they had accepted, Cisco made masks for the ladies of Team Arrow and Team Flash that didn’t have them. Felicity’s mask, resembled a masquerade one, in pink and green with some glittery details. She loved it.

The teams flew to DC asap, and then drove to the warehouse. Well, except for Barry, who ran. When they arrived, in full gear too, Lyla and Floyd Lawton were there waiting for them, as were most of the rest of the teams.

“Hey, blondie.” They hugged.

“I really wish to see you once without some major crisis.” Felicity hugged him back.

“You two know each other?” Batman asked.

“We’ve worked together before.” Overwatch answered casually, rejoining her team.

“Thank you all for being here. I am Lyla Michaels, the Director of ARGUS, and I will be working with you closely.” She said. “My team and I will provide everything you need for this mission. I trust you can introduce yourselves later. Before we begin, is there anyone else that you believe would be able to help us?”

“Yes” Team Arrow, Team Flash and Team Legends said together.

“And who is that?”

“Remember the blonde woman that helped us with the Dominators invaded?” Flash asked.

“The one that can fly?”

“Yes, Kara. And her cousin. We can call her, though I suppose it will take a little bit of time to travel from her dimension to ours.”

“Dimension?!” many exclaimed.

“Yes, they are on Earth-38. It’s complicated. Short story short the multiverse exists and I travelled to her earth once, by accident.” Flash explained.

“And she is an alien herself, so who better to help us.” Vibe added.

“She did a remarkable job last time.” Lyla nodded. “Let’s call them once we are done here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Vibe said, and sent a message to the device he had given Kara after the Dominators situation.

“You are old enough to elect who will be in charge on the field, but Overwatch will be in charge of Communications, Internet and Tech.”

 

“Why her?” Batwoman half demanded.

“She has the highest IQ out of all of us. And she is the only one that can keep Green Arrow in line.” The Director said, almost smiling.

“Hey!” said man protested.

“It’s true.” White Canary said.

“I have a question,” Nightwing said from next to his mentor.

“Shoot.” Deadshot smirked.

“Do you all know each other? Because you seem pretty cozy.”

“Well, we met Flash before he got his powers and we have worked with him and his Team numerous times. White Canary and Green Arrow have known each other since they were teens and she was a part of our team for a long time before she joined the Legends. I dated Atom for some time. Flash has arrested Heat Wave a few times before he, too, joined the legends. Um, We met Deadshot during a mission in Russia to save … someone. And I have a sneaky suspicion that Batman and Green Arrow know each other, without their masks. Am I forgetting anything?” Overwatch replied.

“Kid Flash is my foster brother and soon to be brother-in-law.” Flash added.

“I think that’s about it.” Caitlin said.

“O-kay”

“I have a meeting I must attend, but I will be back soon. Deadshot you are with them. And for the love of god, do what Overwatch says.” She leveled him with a look.

“Yes, ma’am.” Deadshot nodded. With a final nod, Lyla got in on one of the SUVs behind her and left with her agents following.

“So, how do we elect the field leader?” Batgirl asked.

“We can race.” Flash grinned.

“We are not racing, Flash.” Spartan said, glaring at the speedster. “Or shooting arrows.”

“Why?” Speedy whined.

“Well, how about we vote?” Arsenal suggested.

Before anything else could be said, a black hole appeared between Vibe and Dr. Snow. A second later, Supergirl and Superman jumped out of it.

“Hey, guys” Kara exclaimed. “And hello new guys.”

“Hello!” Clark waved from next to her.

“So, what do we have? Another psycho with a book that re-writes history? Evil doppelgangers? Alien invasion?” Kara asked casually.

“You’ve faced all that?” Spoiler asked.

“And so much more.” The White Canary said, as if she was talking for the weather.

“But we are under an alien invasion. Again. I mean, what are the chances?” Overwatch huffed.

“Slim, but there are there.” Clark said.

“So, about the leader situation?” Speedy intervened.

“What situation?” Kara asked.

“Director Michaels has put Overwatch in charge of Communications, Internet and Tech, but we need to elect a commander for the field.” Atom explained.

“I’m with O-“

“Secret identities only, please!” Vibe exclaimed.

“Right, Sorry. I’m voting for Green Arrow.” Kara said.

“Thanks, Kara.” Flash whined.

“Sorry, B-Flash. Hey, you were in charge last time, we need variety.”

“True.”

“I say Green Arrow, too.” Nightwing said.

“Really?” Batgirl exclaimed.

“Why not? Batman is always in charge. I want to see someone else’s leadership.” He shrugged.

“Can’t fault you, really,” she cocked her head to the side. “I say Green Arrow, too.”

In the end, Green Arrow was elected, though wonder woman was a close second, with Flash close behind her.

When they went inside, Overwatch went straight for the computers, while Green Arrow made a bee line for the coffee station to make her a cup of coffee.

“You are the best.” She exclaimed accepting the cup.

“Dude, you are whipped.” Flash sniggered, that earned him a hit with the bow.

“So, she is the boss of Team Arrow?” Nightwing asked cheekily.

“Overwatch is the mom, Green Arrow is the dad.” Arsenal grinned.

“Arsenal?” Overwatch called sweetly.

“Yes, mom?” he said cheekily.

“Shut up.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Each one of you will be given an earpiece that will be linked directly with mine and everyone else’s as well.” Overwatch said. “If anyone of you thinks it is optional, think again.”

“If you take it off, or mute it, she will eat you alive.” Speedy supplied.

“After you encounter her loud voice,” Flash flinched.

“So, do not do any of those things.” Spartan said seriously.

“She is cute, but she is deadly.” White Canary supplied with a big smile.

And so, with a great deal of help from Kara and Clark, the heroes had a training session. Then, they spent a good deal of time on strategy and learning what they could for the enemy. Lyla came back at some point, but she went straight for Felicity’s station, were Iris and Caitlin were also. She asked them to fill her in on anything that had happened while she was away. It wasn’t long after, that the first team left for a recon mission.

It took five days to defeat the aliens. Five exhausting days. The cots ARGUS provided were not all that comfortable, the were running on little sleep and junk food and the only had one shower. For thirty people. Lyla was staying with them, too, although everyone slept alone. All the couples were separated, but at least they had cots next to each other.

By the time they won, everyone was exhausted. When the spaceships departed, Overwatch collapsed in her chair and only said three words to them all: “Come home safe.”  
When the tactical team came back, Green Arrow was the first to enter and went straight for Overwatch, who was still in her chair. He kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eyes, without taking his hood off.

“We have been doing this for a long time. And really, I can’t do it without you. You are my rock and I love you more than I can say, whether I’m wearing my business suit or the Arrow suit.” He said and the other heroes had already formed a half circle around them. “I love you when Arsenal calls us mom and dad, when Speedy is bugging me for this and that and when Spartan rolls his eyes. And I love with or without your new mask,” he smiled.

“I love you, too. With or without masks and superhero identities or life threatening and history altering events. But what brought this on?”

“Will you marry me?” he asked her, pulling a [ring](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/379006124892521671/) from his pocket.

“Did you hit your head?” Flash asked deadpanned.

“Didn’t he propose like three months ago?” Vibe asked.

“Yes, he did.” Arsenal said.

“I’m asking Overwatch as Green Arrow,” he growled at them.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Spartan exclaimed. “It’s bad enough that you refer to yourself in the third person and do the whole split personality thing, now you are proposing to her, again, as the Arrow?”

“Shut up, Spartan” Lyla glared.

“I think it’s sweet.” Kara said.

“Answer the poor guy, Overwatch.” White Canary said, smiling for her friends.

“Yes, Green Arrow, I will marry you. And no matter how many time you ask me, my answer will be the same.” She smiled lovingly at him and he put the ring on her finger.

She stood up, pulling her up with him and kissed him, and the heroes around them applauded and cheered. Except for Spartan. He was shaking his head, but secretly he was smiling.

They were having a superhero wedding.

 


	7. Bratva AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is the Bratva Captain of Starling City. The Pakhan has arranged a marriage for him.
> 
> Bratva Chronicles series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened... I should mention that there are mentions of domestic abuse, so please tread carefully.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

“What?” Thea Queen exclaimed, looking at her brother with wide eyes. “Let me get this straight. Some scum bag has a big financial debt to the Bratva and he gave his 19-year-old daughter to the Pakhan, to marry her off to a Captain. And Anatoly actually agreed. And he wants you to marry her. And they are coming this afternoon to meet. Did I miss anything?”

“Well, she is crazy smart and Sara characterized her as cute.” Her brother, Captain Oliver Queen said, trying to lighten the mood. He wasn’t all that pleased with the arrangement either, but the Pakhan had spoken.

“I can’t believe them!” Thea huffed. “Ollie, I am warning you now, if you give this girl any grief, I will personally castrate you and your precious men won’t be able to save you. am I clear?” the 17-year-old stated with blazing eyes.

“I wasn’t planning on making things more difficult than it already is, Thea” he rolled his eyes.

“You better.” She glared. “I am going to get myself ready, they should be here soon, right?”

“Yes, and yes you should. I am counting on you to make her feel more at home. Speedy. I don’t know what reaction she will have to me.”

“Don’t worry bro, I’ve got your back.” The Queen heiress said and left her brother’s study, leaving him alone in his thoughts.

Ever since he was old enough to be trained for the Bratva, Oliver had decided that he was not going to force any woman in to the Bratva life. However, the Pakhan had a different opinion. That meant that if he wanted to keep the peace, he had to do as the Pakhan said. 

He had done his research. Felicity Smoak had not an easy life by any means. She was a literal genius, a member of MENSA. She had skipped a few grades, which did not help her already nonexistent social life. Her school records showed that she had been bullied often because she was smarter than her classmates. But she had managed to get a full ride to MIT and she was well on her way to graduate with dual masters degree in Computer Science and Cyber Security.

Unfortunately, that was not all. Her family life was far from good. Her father was far from a good parent. His sources told him that he often would mistreat, abuse and ridicule her, for whatever reason. And especially when he was drunk. 

Her mother worked most of the day to keep a roof over their heads and food on their table, but rumor had it that she blamed Felicity for her husband’s behavior.

The only bright side was that she had found some friends at Boston and that she was doing better than before. And that, for some reason, comforted Oliver. At least she had found people that cared about her, since her family did such a poor job.

Oliver had never met the girl, young woman, he corrected himself, but she managed to wake his protective side. He wanted to protect her. He had never even met her.

He let out a long sight and leaned back in his chair. When had life become so complicated? He was supposed to be a Bratva Captain, tough and ruthless. Though to be fair, no amount of training had managed to squash his beliefs, not really. 

He still thought that people that abused women and children were the worst of the worst. And Simon Smoak was going to learn what happened to those people the hard way. He had absolutely no right to raise his hand to his daughter. And just because he was going to be his father in law, did not mean that he was safe from his wrath. No, quite the opposite.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He would have time to teach Simon a lesson, but now, he had to be his charming self and make Felicity feel comfortable with him.

“Come in.” 

The door opened, and John Diggle, his right-hand man, entered.

“They have arrived. They are right outside.” He informed him.

“What do you think?” Oliver asked his friend, because he truly valued his opinion.

“I think that I really want to punch that son of a bitch.” He said darkly.

“Explain that sentence.”

“I spotted three different bruises on her, just with one quick look. She also keeps her arms wrapped around her waist, as if she is trying to protect herself, and that makes my blood boil. But the most heart-breaking thing is her eyes. I could see her pain and despair, no matter how hard she tries to keep them hidden and put up a strong front. And I was with her for three minutes!” 

“Her father?” he asked.

“He was sneering at her and had an air of smugness, as if he just won the lottery.” The other man replied.

“He thinks he became important, then. That I will do him favors.” Oliver realized. “Let him think that. I am going to enjoy putting him in his place, later. The monster thinks that it is okay to abuse his child and that I, of all people, will reward him for it.”

“Name the time and the place and I will bring Champaign. I’m sure Roy and Sara would want in on the fun, too.”

“You will be the first one I call. Now, I think it is time for me to meet them.” He stood and fastened a button on his suit jacket. 

John opened the door for them, and Oliver was barely out of the threshold, when Simon Smoak raised his hand and slapped his companion, whom Oliver knew to be Felicity, hard, sending her flying towards the floor. Instinctively, Oliver reached and caught her.

He felt his blood boiling. How dare he! In his house, no less. Oliver could barely register anything other than his anger and the trembling body in his arms. He took a deep breath to regain the control over his emotions, and then turned to the woman he was currently holding.

“Are you okay?” he asked as softly as he could, helping her stand. 

“Y-Yes.” She said quietly. “Thank you.” she met his eyes, and Oliver understood all too well what John meant. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, betrayed all her emotions and it pained him that she felt that way.

Oliver nodded at her and turned to her father, whom Roy had snatched from his shirt collar to keep him put. “Roy, go fetch Thea. Tell her I need her down now. I’m taking Miss Smoak to the library”

“Yes, boss.” The young man nodded and left to find Thea.

“Digg, please show him in my study and do not leave him alone, until I come back.”

Instead of answering, Digg grabbed Simon Smoak from his collar, just like Roy had done, and shoved him in to the study.

“Come on” he put a hand on the small of her back, and almost dropped it when he felt her tensing. “I know it probably won’t mean much, but I will never raise a hand on you.” he said, his hand firmly in place on the small of her back.

She just nodded, and Oliver saw her blushing. Sara was right. She is cute.

Oliver led her to the library, opening the door for her. as she entered the room in front of him, he took a moment to take a good look at her. she had blond hair that fall in to big curls around her face, and her beautiful blue eyes were looking around curiously, behind her black and amber glasses. She was wearing aa brown grey knitted dress and a pair brown leather boots, with two-inch heels, and even then, she was a good head shorter than him.

“Feel free to pick up any book. My sister should be here soon, to keep you company, while I have a chat with you father. Then, I would like to talk with you, if you feel up to it?” he said standing on the doorway.

“Yes, of course.” She said turning to face him.

“Just to warn you, Thea is a force of nature.” He gave her a small smile, and then left to deal with the scum bag.  
Felicity spent only a few minutes looking around the shelves, admiring some first editions. She even picked up a copy of Agatha Christie’s, A Body in the Library. She was only a couple of pages in, when a soft voice interrupted her.

“Hello.” A brunette girl said from the doorway.

“Hi” she said back a little startled.

“Are you Felicity?” she asked, entering.

“I am. And you must be Thea?” she stood from her seat.

“Yup. Thea Queen, nice to meet you.” Thea smiled and offered her hand.

“Felicity Smoak, nice to meet you, too.” She accepted it.

“Um, Roy said to give you this.” she offered her an ice pack, wrapped in a towel.

“Thanks.” She took it and placed it on her cheek, not meeting Thea’s eyes.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Thea sat next to her. “If anything, your father should be ashamed. And I am pretty sure that right about now, he is wishing that he hadn’t done that.” She said, and Felicity lifted her eyes to her, in question. “Oliver hates people who abuse children and women. He might not kill him, but he will not let him get away with it, especially now that he dared do something like that in our house.”

Felicity nodded and turned her eyes on her lap again, deep in thought. “Other than my friends, no one ever stood up for me before. And he just met me.”

“I am going to tell you a secret.” Thea said, “Oliver may be a feared Bratva Captain and he may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he has a good heart. It doesn’t matter that he just met you. he would have done the same, even if the Pakhan had not ordered your marriage. Just give him chance, I think that he will surprise you.”

“I-I will.” Felicity said sincerely.

“Great! You have no idea how excited I am that I am going to have a big sister!” Thea exclaimed excitedly. 

“I always wanted a sister, too.” Felicity smiled shyly at the younger girl.

“It’s going to be amazing! I was kind of nervous when Anatoly said that he had a bride for Oliver, because you know, some Captain wives are unbearable, but you are not anything like them, at all. And that’s a relief. I have no idea what I’d if you were like Daisy Dolohov.” Thea babbled. 

“I don’t know her, so I can’t really tell you if I am anything like her or not.” Felicity said uncertainly.

“I don’t see any high horses around.” She shrugged.

A knock on the door ceased any further conversation.

“Come in.” Thea called.

The door opened, and a blonde woman came in. she was dressed in black pants, white tank top and was rocking a black leather jacket. Her hair was loose, and she had a dimple on her chin.

“Hey, Sara this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is Sara, she is one of the … bodyguards.” Thea introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Felicity said politely.

“You, too, Miss Smoak.”

“Felicity, please.” 

“Felicity. Oliver would like to talk to you, if you are up to it.” Sara said.

“Oh, sure.” She replied getting nervous. 

“I’ll take you to him, god knows, this place is like a maze.” She rolled her eyes. “I swear I got lost ten times the first time I came here.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you around, Thea.” She nodded to the brunette. 

“I’ll be annoying Roy, if you need me.” Thea said in the form of a reply.

Sara chuckled and showed Felicity the way to Oliver. She realized that they were not going to his study, after a few seconds. They were heading to another wing of the floor. Felicity was truly surprised to find herself in the kitchen, a cozy and warm room, where Oliver was preparing something on the stove.

He had taken off his suit jacket and had rolled his sleeves up, making Felicity drool a little. She could see his muscles better, much better. And boy did he have some muscles. He was hot.

“Here we are” Sara said, shaking her out of her thoughts.

“Thank you, Sara. You can go.” Oliver turned to face them.

“Thea is off annoying Roy.” She said and left with another chuckle.

“Have a seat.” He told her. “I took the liberty to assume that you like hot chocolate and whipped cream.” He said, placing a mug in front of her.

“I love it.” Felicity heard herself saying, too shocked by his gesture. And she really needed some hot chocolate with whipped cream. He was an angel.

“I’ve never been called that before.” He said with a throaty honest laugh.

“Did I say that out loud?” she asked, blushing deeply.

“You did. But I like it. You’re honest and I appreciate that.” He said taking his seat across from her.

“So …” 

“So, I am Oliver Queen, your future husband. But don’t freak out on me. I know that you don’t have the best example but I would like to make this work. For both of us.” Oliver said sincerely. “And I will not make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Thank you. It-it means a lot to me.” Felicity let out a breath that she didn’t know was holding.

“There is no need to thank me for that.” Oliver said, and something passed from his eyes for a second but then it was long gone. “However, I would like to get to know you. What do you think about that?”

“I would like to get to know you, too, Oliver.” She said with a small smile.

“Good.” He mirrored her. “Before we go any further, I know that your father dragged you from Boston for the spring break and that you won’t go back for another week. What I want to ask you, and please answer me honestly, do you feel comfortable staying at your parents’ house?”

“No, I don’t”

“Would you like to stay here? Raisa can prepare you a room easily.” He offered. “No one in here will even dream of hurting you. you will be safe, I promise.”

“I- Yes, please.” She said gratefully “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, even if there is no need to thank me.”

“You have done so much for me already and you just met me less than an hour ago.” She protested. 

“Felicity, it’s nothing. Truly.” He said 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He said curiously.

“Can I graduate? I mean, will I be allowed to? I’ve worked really hard to get to where I am, and graduation is only a few months away. Can I graduate, please?” she said almost desperately.

“Of course, you can graduate. Why wouldn’t you?” Oliver raised his eyebrows in question.

“Well, my father said that you probably wouldn’t let me go back to Boston or let me involve myself with computers.” She sighed. “That happened outside your study, and when I protested, I ended up in your arms.” She said focusing on her mug.

“You can absolutely go back to Boston and graduate, Felicity. You will probably have a couple of discreet bodyguards for my peace of mind, but I won’t keep you from going.” Oliver put his right hand over her left one slowly. Giving her time to pull away. She didn’t.

“Thank you.” she closed her eyes relieved.

“You need to stop thanking me.”

“Sorry.”

“You should forget all the nonsense your father has told, though. He and I are totally different people.”

“I will do my best.” She looked him in the eye. “So, how are we doing this?”

“Well, due to my status as CEO and public figure, the public wedding will have to wait. However, the Bratva wedding will be this summer, but after your graduation. And we will have to be seen in public together, too.” He replied. 

“Do I need to organize both weddings?”

“Good luck with that.” He said “Thea has probably started already. She loves those things. But you should probably talk to her, before she goes wild. It’s your wedding, not hers.” He said sipping his chocolate.

“What about you? It’s your wedding too, well weddings.” She corrected herself.

“As long as there is good food, I am happy. You should do whatever you like. And you shouldn’t concern yourself with budgets or whatever. You can have whatever you want. It’s not like we can’t afford it.”

“Alright. I will keep that in mind. Can I have my friends at both? They know about the Bratva.”

“They do?” he almost choked.

“Yeah, my father has threatened them enough times with the big bad scary Bratva.” Felicity explained.

“He’s threatened college kids with Bratva?” he clarified. “Why?”

“Because they are my friends and they lead me down a path he did not approve of.” She rolled her eyes mimicking her father on the last part.

“He cannot go around threatening people with the Bratva. Especially innocent people.” He was fuming.

“They never stopped being my friends, despite his threats.” She said proudly. 

“I am glad to hear that.” He said honestly. “Tell me about you.” he picked up his mug.

“Well, I’m sure you now the basics. I got a full scholarship to MIT, and I’m on my way to graduate this summer, with my dual masters in Computer Science and Cyber Security. Um, I should mention that I am super allergic to nuts. If I eat even a piece, I need and epi pen and a trip to the hospital.”

“I didn’t know that.” Oliver nodded, making a mental note to talk to the Bratva doctor. “I’ll make sure this place is nut-free.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, just for me.” She hurried to say.

“Felicity, you are going to be the Lady of the Manor. Everyone should know you are allergic to nuts, in this house. you really shouldn’t feel uncomfortable about it. Plus, only my mother likes nuts in the various dishes Raisa makes. It won’t be a problem, I promise.”

“Alright, if you are sure.”

“I am.” he assured her.

“Okay. Um, what else to tell you? I had a stalker, a lacrosse player.”

“Stalker?!” he said alarmed.

“Yes, but don’t worry. I convinced him that it was o much better for him to forget all about me.” She smirked. At his questioning look, she added, “I told him that if he didn’t leave me alone, I’s make sure that he’d never graduate, and I’d destroy his internet life. And his credit score.”

“So, you threatened to hack him?”

“Hacking is such an ugly word” she whined, making him chuckle. “But, yes. And speaking of hacking,” she said not meeting his eyes. She took a deep breath and told him about Cooper and her various.

“Thank you for telling me.” Oliver said, and put his hand on top of hers. “And I am sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thank you.” she nodded, barely looking at him.

“Do you like burgers?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, I love them actually.” She lit up.

“I know a place.”

Oliver took her to Big Belly Burger. And Felicity learnt that he was a regular there. The host greeted him by name and she even knew his order. And the bodyguards’ orders. They placed their order and sat on a booth, separately of his men. 

They actually had a good time. Oliver even let her steal some of his fries. They also talked about her going back to Boston. She agreed to have Sara and Nyssa as her bodyguards, easily. She had liked Sara when she met her and she thought she’d like Nyssa too, especially since she was Sara’s girlfriend. They had agreed to Skype once a week, too. Other than that, they avoided talking about their upcoming marriage. 

Sara had gone back to her parents’ house and had packed all her things up and moved them to the Manor. Her suitcase was waiting for her in her room, that was between Thea’s and Oliver’s, when they returned from the Big Belly Burger.

The next morning, she was awakened by the knocking on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door. It was Sara.

“Good morning.” She said brightly.

“Mmmm” she nodded.

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” she joked. “Breakfast is in thirty minutes, I thought you should know.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you downstairs.” She said and left.

Felicity dragged herself to the bathroom and had a shower, to wake up. She washed her face and her teeth and then put on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, with a pair of black boots. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on her glasses.

She made her way downstairs and had to stop and ask one of the men directions. She really could use a Marauder Map in this place, she thought.

“Good morning, Felicity” Oliver greeted her and motioned for her to sit to his right, between him and Thea. Though the table had other occupants, too.

“Good morning.” She said shyly, taking her seat.

“Felicity, this is my mother, Moira and her husband Walter Steele. He is the CFO at QC. And the idiot on the other side of Thea is Tommy Merlyn, my best friend and Thea’s half-brother.” He introduced. “Everyone, this is Felicity”

“My new sister.” Thea piped.

“What, two brothers are not enough?” Tommy joked.

“Nope.”

“Welcome to the Family, Felicity.” Tommy grinned.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Felicity.”

“You as well, Mr. Steele.” 

“Walter will do nicely.” She gave her a warm smile.

“We are very excited to have you here, Felicity.” Moira said pleasantly.

“Thank you for having me.”

“Have picked a date?” she asked her son and Oliver could feel Felicity tensing.

“Not yet, mother. We just met yesterday evening.” Oliver tried not to roll his eyes.

“Oliver …”

“Yes, I know, we have to announce a date soon. Felicity and I will talk about it after breakfast. I thought we had agreed not to talk about the Bratva during breakfast.” He glared.

“Very well.”

Thankfully, Tommy did most of the talking after that, wanting to know all about the new member of their miss-matched family. Thea even explained to her that her biological father was Malcom Merlyn, as her mother had cheated on the late Robert Queen with his best friend, and that this little fact was known only to the family. And yes, she was family.

 

 


	8. Oliver is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has the flu and he only wants his Felicity. Season 1 AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

John Diggle had seen a lot of things in his life, and even more so the last few months, since he met Oliver Queen. However, this was a clear winner.  
He was currently in Oliver’s room, watching the scene in front of him. Oliver was under a pile of blankets, running a high fever. Walter was standing next to John, close to the door, while Thea was half lying half sitting next to her brother and their mother was sitting on Oliver’s other side, begging him to take the fever reducer.

And she was failing. Big time.

Oliver was miserable and it was almost funny. Oliver was usually a master of emotions and could manipulate them like no other, to make people see him in the light he wanted to. But now? Now Oliver was a miserable puppy. He was refusing both food and medicine and his mother was at her wit’s end. And that was saying something, considering his mother was the great Moira Queen.

John was about to step in and try to force the pills and food down his throat, when the sick vigilante spoke.

“Jus’ wan’ ‘licity” he mumbled.

Everyone froze for a moment, but then John chuckled. He couldn’t keep it. The guy was ridiculous. 

“What’s a ‘licity’?” Thea asked confused.

“Not a what, a who.” John said already calling her. “Hey, girl… So, the big guy is burning up and refuses to eat and take meds… He is only asking for you... Yes, I know, he is a big teddy bear, but he is currently asking for you… I won’t tell him you said that…Can you maybe come over?” he asked. “Well, I knew you would come, but I thought it would be polite to ask instead of stating.” He rolled his eyes. “The guys at the gate know to let you in… he added you to the list ages ago, just in case… Wear something comfortable and maybe pack a few things for the night.” He said grinning, because yes, he knew she was blushing. “See you soon.”

“So, who is she?” Thea asked.

“My ‘licity.” Oliver mumbled.

“Oh, you have it bad man.” John chuckled. “How about you pull your head out of your ass and ask her out?”

Oliver mumbled something in his pillow, but he couldn’t make out the words. “You’re an idiot.” John shook his head.

“So, who is she?” Thea asked again.

“A miracle worker.” John said. “You will love her. But it is hard to describe Felicity, she is rather unique.” 

“Oh, that’s a beautiful name.” Moira said.

“And rather unusual.” Walter remarked. “Her last name doesn’t happen to be Smoak, does it?”

“That’s her.” John confirmed.

“Miss Smoak is a lovely young woman and very smart.” Walter nodded.

“The smartest person in the room at any given moment,” John said, “Though, I should warn you that she has no brain to mouth filter, so she tends to speak what she is  
thinking and sometimes she doesn’t even notices.”

“Love her babbles.” Oliver’s voice broke through the blankets.

“Oh, I know, Oliver. I know.” The bodyguard grinned. He was head over heels in love with her and nothing could change John’s mind.

Walter stared telling them about some of Felicity’s accomplishments both in work and in school, with the occasional sappy comment from Oliver. John also let Raisa know to let Felicity up when she got there.

Thea listened to Walter and her brother with her excitement rising and a new glint in her eyes. John had no doubt that she had already started planning their wedding.

His musings were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. John turned to open it, and as expected, Felicity was on the other side.

“Hey, come in.” he said and opened the door fully to let her in.

“Hi, how is he?” she said as she stepped in.

“Like shit.” He shrugged. “These are Moira and Thea Queen and you know Mr. Steele.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Felicity said blushing slightly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too! The girl that my brother has gone sappy about.” Thea grinned and Moira had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh.

“Sappy about me?” Felicity asked taken aback.

“Yes, he has been calling you his Felicity.” Walter said amused.

“Do you think you can convince him to take a pill at least, Miss Smoak?” Moira asked.

“I can try.” Felicity said, giving her duffel bag to John, and made her way around the bed, kneeling next to Oliver. “Oliver?” She called his name gently.

“Hmm?”

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Not good. Fever.” He mumbled.

“Well, how about you sit up a little so I can give you a pill to feel better? And maybe we can try to eat some soup later? She suggested.

“Will you be here, ‘licity?” he opened his eyes and looked at her, silently begging.

“Yes, I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She nodded.

“Okay.” He nodded slightly.

“Great.” She turned to Moira, who gave her the pill and the water. “Come on let’s give you your pill.” she pulled the covers back a little and he sat up a bit, just enough to take  
the pill and the water.

Oliver looked at her gingerly for a moment and then he sat up a little and accepted the pill and the water from her. He took the pill and then returned the now half empty glass to her, before returning to his previous position under the blankets.

“You staying?” Oliver asked, with a begging note in his voice.

“Yes, I am. I even brought some great movies for when you feel better.” Felicity replied, squeezing his hand.

“Hmmm” he promptly fell asleep again.

“Well, that was odd.” Thea said. “We’ve been begging him to take that pill all morning.”

“Ms. Queen, we are not his Felicity.” Digg grinned.

“Well, now I know how to make him do things.” Thea grinned evilly.

“If you get him to eat something, I’m commissioning a statue of you for the entrance hall.” Mrs. Queen said.

“Better start looking for the artist then.” Walter said smiling and Digg nodded along.

“You are overly confident in my abilities when it comes to Oliver, Digg.”

“Felicity, you are the only one he would listen to and he has been asking for you when he is sick and vulnerable. I would bet money he will eat his soup because you asked him to and I’m sure you will even get him to have a shower when he feels better.”

“I didn’t do anything. I just asked him.”

“We’ve been asking him for hours and he kept refusing. But he accepted on your first try, dear.” Moira almost smiled.

“How about we leave Oliver get some rest? I’m sure that he will not want to have all of us fussing.” Walter suggested.

“A good idea. Miss Smoak, if you need anything, just ask.” Moira said kindly.

“Thank you, Mrs. Queen.”

“My room is next door, if you get bored of my brother.” Thea said cheekily, and they left, leaving her alone with a sleeping Oliver.

Taking a deep breath, she took her book from her bag and sat next to Oliver on the bed. She lost herself in the book, for quite some time, until Oliver’s voice brought her back to reality.

“ ‘licity?” he asked weakly.

“Yes. Oliver?” she turned her hear to his direction.

“You came.” He said, as if he couldn’t believe it. 

“Of course, I came. You needed me.”

“I thought I was dreaming. Thank you.” He said and turned, draping an arm around her waist, before falling asleep again.

Felicity was speechless. In all the time she had known Oliver, albeit it wasn’t such a long time, Oliver had never hugged her. She was always the one initiating the hugs and he would return them, somewhat awkwardly. But then again, maybe it was the fever talking, or rather acting.  
Shaking her head, she returned to her book, before she got a headache. Because yes, Oliver was going to give her yet another headache, it seemed.

But if she was honest, she liked him hugging her, even if it was because of the fever.

Oh, she was in so much trouble.


	9. Thea's last stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all hope is lost and all her family is dead, Thea asks Zatanna for a favor.
> 
> Shenanigans in Time series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Thea?” Zatanna asked her companion.

“I’ve lost all my family, Zat. I lost Roy. Not much left to fight for. So, I’m going to go back and fix it. I’m going to do things right. I will.” Thea Queen-Harper replied, looking into her eyes.

“Okay, then. The spell is ready. You will return to your 17-year-old self, a few days before Oliver’s return.” 

“Thank you, Zatanna.” The brunette said. “This means the world to me.”

“I hope that when we meet again, you will be successful.” Zatanna said.

“I will be.” Thea said and Zatanna began casting the spell. The last thing she saw, before the darkness claimed her, was Zatanna wishing her good luck. And boy, she was going to need it.

Thea groaned as the sunrays hit her face, sneaking through the curtains. She turned her face and buried herself underneath her covers, going back to sleep. And she almost did, but then, a random thought entered her mind. Her bedroom at the Hall of Justice did not have a window.

She shot up in a sitting position and looked around her frantically. Until she recognized the room. Her room. Her old room. At the Queen Manor. She made it.

“I did it.” She said wide-eyed. “I did it!” she jumped from the bed and did a little dance. “Oh my god, I did it!”  
She ran to her closet and then to the bathroom to get ready for the day, because she had things to do. A lot of things. She washed and put on a pair of jeans and a cotton T-shirt with a black and white cardigan. Plus, a pair of tennis shoes.

She was almost out of her room, when she realized that she had to check the date. She had to be careful after all. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to locate her phone. It was a Saturday, almost a week before Oliver returned to Star City. Well, it was Starling city, at this point, she corrected herself.

She almost flew down the stairs to the dinning room for breakfast. And then she had to restrain herself from practically assaulting Walter with a giant hug. She hadn’t seen him in years. And then there was her mother, who had died for her children, no matter her flaws.

“Good morning!” she said brightly, taking her seat across from her stepfather.

“Good morning, Thea.” Walter said pleasantly.

“Thea! You’re up early.” Her mother was taken aback.

“Yes, I am. It’s a new day full of potential and opportunities. And I do have plans for it.” She said filling her plate.

“Oh? What kind of plans?” Moira asked.

“Well, I’m going to volunteer at one of the dog shelters. And then, we’ll see. And I have homework to do, too.” 

“And what brought on this change?” he mother asked. Past Thea would have been in bed until the early hours of the afternoon and she would steer clear of anything school related.

“Let’s just say that I had a prophetic dream that put things in perspective for me.” The young girl replied, sipping her coffee.

“Are you going to share with the class?” Walter asked playfully.

“Nope. But I will tell you this; I believe that this coming week will be a very good week.” She smiled brilliantly.

Thea had a busy weekend. Saturday was spent between volunteering at the Glades, and hoping to catch a glimpse of Roy, and doing her homework for the week. She had little time to plan and plot, but she made up for it on Sunday. She made a timeline of all the major events, both good and bad, and made some notes. She set in motion one plan. She mentioned casually that she was in need of a new laptop at dinner and Walter jumped in and offered the IT’s services and also recommended Felicity Smoak. And that’s what Thea was looking for: an excuse to meet Felicity. And she got it. She was actually counting on Walter’s fondness of her. 

School couldn’t let out soon enough on Monday. She had spent the day avoiding Margo and her crew after telling them that she had no interest in parties and drugs anymore. They didn’t take it all that well. But finally, the last bell rang, and Thea was the first out of the door. The driver was waiting for her as always, and after greeting him, she asked him to take her to QC.  
It took almost half an hour to reach the offices because of the traffic, but when they finally arrived, Thea barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out of it. She almost run to the security desk to collect her badge and then she had to force herself to walk calmly to the IT department, and not run.

She was going to see Felicity again, after so many years. Felicity had been her best friend, her brother’s light (and wife), Roy’s ‘mom’, her sister (both in law and by choice) and pretty much everyone’s favorite person. then she had been ripped from them. 

When she reached her desk, she stopped a few feet away to take a few deep breaths to calm down.  
“Felicity Smoak?” she said catching her attention, “Hi, I’m Thea Queen.”


	10. Foundry 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But I really don’t understand why I am here or how.” The brunette said.
> 
> “The how is complicated and you will stop paying attention to my explanation after a few words. As to why, there is no easy way to say this, but Oliver is alive, and he will be found in a few months from when I took you.” Felicity said in one go.
> 
> Shenanigans in Time series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of my Shenanigans in Time series.
> 
> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

Thea Queen had just put on her pajamas and was about to get into her bed. Her plans for the night had been completely different at first. She had planned a night out clubbing and getting drunk, but after her first drink, she felt an emptiness inside her. That feeling almost had her to tears, thus she decided to get a cab to the manor. She had a shower and put on her pajamas. She had just pulled her covers, when a bright light enveloped her, band Thea disappeared from her room.

In another blast of light, Thea Queen reappeared in what she could only describe as a computer lab. With weapons. And costumes? The place had no windows, but it had plenty of white lights, illuminating it. There was a circle of sorts, made from computers and screens. On the wall next to her were mannequins, each wearing a leather costume in different colors, a couple were bare. On the wall next to it were knives and arrows and guns and things she didn’t recognize. And on the other side of the room was what she could only describe as a training area.

“Hello, Thea.” A famine voice came from behind her.

The girl in question spun around and was startled to see a beautiful blond woman behind her. She must have been around her mother’s age. she wore a black dress and shoes; she wore a single row of pearls, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore black and amber glasses. Her pink lips contrasted with her clothes, greatly.

“Where am I? How did I get here and Who are you?” she asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Well, you are at the Foundry 3.5. You won’t believe me, but I time-teleported you here, in 2039. And as for who I am, well, my name is Felicity. I will keep my last name to myself for now, because I need you to understand that this is not about me. This is about Oliver and you, mostly.” Felicity explained.

“I’m sorry what?” Thea blinked.

“I know how it sounds, believe me, I do. But I had no other way of giving you the information I am going to give you and I have nothing to lose at this point, so …” she looked down sadly.

“I didn’t do any drugs tonight, why I have illusions like that?” The backed away a couple of steps.

“You are not high, Thea. I made sure you weren’t. I need you sober and clean. Because you are going to help me change your future, my past and my present.” The blonde said, not moving an inch. “It took me a while to get the date right. You had told me years ago about this night. How you felt an emptiness inside you that made you want to cry. How you got the hell out of that club.”

“B-But I don’t know you.”

“You don’t, not yet. But in a couple years, from your time, you will adopt me as your big sister.” She smiled softly. “I almost cried when you told Oliver that. We were in the middle of an argument and you threw a book at him and said: ‘Don’t mess with my big sister, asshat’.” she smiled softly at the memory.

“I always wanted a big sister.” Thea said tenderly.

“I always wanted a little sister, too.”

“But I really don’t understand why I am here or how.” The brunette said.

“The how is complicated and you will stop paying attention to my explanation after a few words. As to why, there is no easy way to say this, but Oliver is alive, and he will be found in a few months from when I took you.” Felicity said in one go.

“What?!” she exclaimed. “He is alive? Oliver is alive?”

“He is alive and well. Relatively speaking. He always had a different definition about the word ‘fine’.” She rolled her eyes. “But we should get to the point, because as much I love having you here with me, I am anxious for you to change a few vital things.”

“What things?” Thea asked.

“I’m getting to it.” She moved in the circle of the computers and sat on one of the chairs.” Have a seat” she offered her the other, which Thea accepted. “Oliver will come back with a mission from his father. And this is how our downfall started. Before I even met him. To save the city and right his wrongs.” Felicity said, “He will try to do it on his own at first, but he will bring in people as he realizes that he can’t do it on his own and that he is being an idiot. He will become the vigilante. They called him the Hood at first, terrible name.” she rolled her eyes. “He had a body count, I won’t lie. But he did so much good for the city. And eventually he stopped killing. He only broke his rule a handful of times. But it wasn’t enough. We didn’t do enough. The city went from bad to worse. Corruption ran deep and went deeper. And we were betrayed more times than I care to count.” she said bitterly.

“So, you were on his team?” Thea asked.

“Yes, I was. It took him a few months to let me in on his secret, but it’s not like I didn’t suspect it. He kept coming to me with ridiculous requests and excuses.” She smiled a little at the memories. “We did our best. We teamed up with other heroes and their teams. We even formed Justice League, but in the end it didn’t matter. In a matter of five years I lost all of you.”

“All of us?” the teen asked.

Felicity looked away for a moment, fighting with her tears and losing. “Yeah. I lost my sisters and my brothers. And I lost my husband.” She said as tears escaped her eyes. “I lost you, Sara, Nyssa, Lyla, Diggle, Roy and I lost Oliver. And I didn’t even have enough time to enjoy my marriage before he was taken from me. And he never got to live. We never …” she sobbed.

“Felicity, what’s your name?” Thea pleaded with her eyes.

“Queen. I’m Felicity Queen. Oliver’s wife” she said tenderly, as if those words were the most sacred.

“Oh, my god.” Thea gasped. Her world was spinning out of control. Oliver was alive and he was coming home, but with a mission that eventually would cost his life the and the lives of others, her own included. And his wife, his widow had brought her there to change all that. Bloody Hell.

“I brought you here to show you some memories, to learn from our mistakes. To save him, to save them.” Felicity almost begged.

“Tell me what I have to do.” Thea said determined.

 


	11. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 4
> 
> Two Soulmates and a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

Oliver kept visiting Felicity every night, after his patrols. They would usually catch a movie and more often than not, he would cook for her, too. Felicity for her part, could not get over the fact that the big bad vigilante was such an amazing cook.

After barely a month, Oliver couldn’t imagine his nights without seeing her. they had developed a deep relationship, not physical yet. They had some heart to heart conversations, as well. She told him about her insecurities and her fears and he told her about the pressure to be the perfect little heir to his father’s legacy and how he didn’t want to disappoint his family, but her in particular.

One evening, just over a month after the night they first met, Oliver asked John to do patrols. He had made a decision and he wanted to go to Felicity’s earlier. He was dressed casually and wore a hoodie that still covered his face.

He entered from her bedroom window, as per usual, and secured it behind him. He exited the room and took in the quiet apartment. “Felicity?” he called.

“In the bathroom, one moment!” she called back. He heard her washing her hands and a second later, she appeared in the hallway. “Hey, you’re early today. Everything alright?” she beamed upon seeing him.

“Yes, my partner is doing patrols today, so I thought I’d come over earlier and see my favorite girl and her little monkey.” He said approaching her and kissed her forehead, when he was close enough.

“We’re both good. Little monkey has been behaving today, thank god.” She smiled down at her belly. “Hey, I just noticed, no leather today?”

“Well, I could and change if you really want to.” He teased.

“No, no. no need, you are already here, and I’m guessing that jeans beat leather in the comfort department. Plus, I made chicken salad, all by myself!”

“Without burning anything?” he mocked playfully.

“Not a thing.” She said proudly.

“Wow, I’m impressed.” He chuckled.

“Me, too! So, what do you want to see today?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you, before the movie.” He said a little nervously.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, feeling his nervousness.

“Yes, don’t worry. I just- I want you to know who I am.” he said.

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m fine if you need more time. Really, I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“No, I’m ready. I want you to know, Felicity. You deserve to know, and I want to tell you.” he said sincerely.

“Okay, then.” She told him warmly. She was dying to know who he is. His name.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He raised his hands to the hood and he pulled it down.

Felicity gasped. “Wow, you’re Oliver Queen,” she realized. “I knew there was more to you than what the tabloids showed.”

“You’d be the first.” He said.

“Oh my god, you’re my boss’ boss’ boss’ boss!” she exclaimed.

“Technically, that’s Walter, but yes.” He chuckled.

“Thank you for trusting me with your secret.” She said sincerely.

“Felicity, there is no one I trust more than I trust you.”

Instead of answering, Felicity pulled him – with surprising force- in to a big hug. “Are you okay?” he asked, feeling the whirlwind of her emotions through their bond.

“Yes, sorry. Hormones.” She said and pulled back after a minute. “I suppose that I should stop calling you Mr. Leather Pants, huh?”

“It’d be a good idea I think.” He chuckled. “So, I was told something about a chicken salad.”

“Right prepare to be amazed! I think I did an excellent job.” She said proudly.

Indeed, it was a very good salad and Oliver was truly impressed, considering that Felicity could burn water in the kitchen. After they had eaten, they watched the last Harry Potter movie, which had Felicity in tears, by the end of it.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah, Oliver?” she tried to use his name as much as she could ever since he pulled the hood down.

“Would you mind if I told my sister about our bond? Just my sister.”

“No, of course not.”

“Thank you. I just … she has changed so much since before the Gambit and I’ve been trying to keep up, but I am doing a terrible job, it has put a terrible strain on our relationship, but I really want to share this with her” he rubbed circles on her back, while talking.

“Did you do something just the two of you before the island?”

“Yes, I used to take her to the park for ice cream, or the zoo.” He remembered fondly.

“Maybe you should do just that. A brother/sister date sounds amazing to me.”

“I- Yes, that’s exactly what I am going to do. I’m taking her tomorrow morning.” He smiled.

“Go see the giraffes, too. They are so cool!” Felicity beamed at him.

“Yes ma’am.” he laughed, “And I will take you, too, when you feel up to it.” He promised.

“That’d be awesome, but it while be after the baby is born. I tire easily nowadays.” She sighed, rubbing her stomach.

“Whenever you want.” He said. “I’ll buy you ice cream, too.”

“Best. Soulmate. Ever.”


	12. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the Reveal.
> 
> Two Soulmates and a baby series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

The Queens were having breakfast together that Saturday morning.  

“Hey, Thea do you have any plans for this morning?” Oliver asked his little sister. 

“Not really, why?” she replied over her cup of tea. 

“I want to take you somewhere.” 

“Where?” she asked curiously. 

“It’s a surprise. Dress comfortably. I’ll be waiting in the car.” he said getting up. “No phones allowed.” 

“It better be good.” she called after him. 

“It is!” he called back. 

A few minutes later, Thea found him next to the car they were going to use for the day. She had also followed his advice and wore sneakers and jeans. 

“I’m ready. Where are we going?” 

“Nice try, sis. It’s still a surprise.” he grinned getting in the car. 

They made small talk, until they reached the zoo, each trying to get the other to open up. 

“The zoo?” Thea squealed excited. 

“Well, before the island, we used to come here often, just the two of us. And I loved it, spending quality time with my baby sister. And I know that a lot has changed since then, but I thought it would be nice to bring you here. Spend some time together.” 

“Are we getting ice cream?” 

“Have I ever denied you your ice cream?” Oliver grinned. “Of course, we are.” 

“Good answer.” she smiled linking their arms. ” Lead the way.” 

The two siblings walked around the zoo, looking at the animals, feeding the monkeys and talking. At first, it was little things: he asked about school and her friends, but then turned more serious. Oliver even opened up about the island a little bit and Thea told him about the years they thought him dead. 

They both felt lighter after their visit to the zoo. Oliver also made sure to get a few pictures of them with the giraffes, and he sent them to Felicity. 

“Who are you sending them to?” Thea asked, trying to get a glimpse at his phone. 

“I’ll explain when we get back. It's something important and I have not told anyone about it. i do plan on telling you everything, but only to you. You'll understand when I tell you.” 

“Okay, then. I will wait. But can we go for ice cream now?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”  

Thea dragged him to the ice cream truck and they got their ice cream. They sat under a tree to eat, reminiscing of the past. By the time they got back to the Manor, Thea could barely hold still. She was really excited to learn about this mystery person.  Oliver took her to his room and she made herself comfortable on his bed. 

“Since I got back, did you ever wondered how I didn’t go mad at the island? Or how I know things I shouldn’t?” 

“At first, yeas. You made a comment about a show, that didn’t air until after you were gone, but I thought that maybe you had seen it at the hospital or something.” 

“Thea, I need you to promise me that what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room.” he said seriously. 

“I promise, Ollie. I won’t say a word to anyone.” 

“When I was at the island, I heard a voice in my head one day. And naturally, I thought that’s it, I finally lost it. However, said voice managed to convince me that it was an actual person, after I promised that I was not imaginary myself,” he chuckled, “And even then, she didn’t know who I was. She didn’t find out until a few weeks ago. she was my only glimmer of hope, because if I had a level III soul bond, I was not meant to die alone at that damned island.” 

“Oh my god, Ollie.” Thea gasped, trying to hold back her tears. 

“We worked on our bond daily, making it stronger, to the point where we can see through the other’s eyes sometimes. I've helped her pick outfits a few times, but other times she has seen me getting tortured, even if I tried to block it from her. And imagine her anguish, not being able to do anything to help me.” he took a deep breath, “I encouraged her to date, I didn’t want her to put her life on hold for me. God only knew when I was getting out of there. “ 

“Please tell me she didn’t get married.” Thea looked horrified. 

“No, no,” he chuckled, “But, the last guy se dated used an expired condom one time and she got pregnant. And when she told him, he ran for the hills.” he explained. 

“Asshole." she rolled her eyes. 

“I agree.” Oliver grinned at his sister. 

“What did she do?” 

“She freaked out at first, because she was raised by a single mother with whom she doesn’t have the best relationship, but then she got it together and started reading every book she could find about expecting mothers and babies.” he replied. “She wants to do her very best for her little human.” he smiled brilliantly. 

“Oh my god.” Thea gasped. 

“What?” Oliver frowned. 

“You’re head over heels in love with her.” she realized. 

“I- Yes, completely.” there was no point denying the obvious. 

“She must be pretty awesome, huh?" 

“She’s remarkable.” he smiled brilliantly. 

It was true, too. 


	13. Explainations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the Mystery Woman.
> 
> The Mystery Woman series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

“ Husband and wife” Oliver said proudly.  

The mystery woman smiled  widely,  and Oliver  captured her lips in a deep kiss. He pulled her close to him and she threw her arms around his neck . When they came up for air, they remained embraced.  

“So, I hate to ruin the moment, but are you going to explain that statement?” Tommy  was the first to recover from the shock.  

“And  do I get to know your name? You know since you are my sister-in-law   **and**  my guardian angel?” Thea asked eagerly.  

“Oh, yes. I’m Felicity. It’s great to officially meet you. ” Felicity blushed lightly.  

“Let’s have a seat. This is going to take a while .” Oliver said, “ Are you staying?”  

“Do you really think that  I’d go through all this  trouble to  show myself, only to leave fifteen minutes later and leave you alone? ” she challenged playfully.  

“Just making sure, honey.”  He kissed her forehead.  

“ About those  explanations , Oliver?”  Moira was getting impatient, now that they were all seated.  

“Right.  As I told you, I was forcibly recruited  by an agency, though I will not be getting in to details about what I did there.  However, I will tell you that I was not alone  on the island. And  99% of the people there were not friendly, at all.”  

“That’s an understatement.” Felicity rolled her eyes.  

“That’s true and as you can understand, after what  I went  through there, I turned in to a not so friendly person , by the time I was recruited.  Or trusting. ”  

“I want your   **wife’s**  take on that.” Tommy said cheekily, to lighten the mood a little.  

“At first, I thought that he was a giant  brooding  ass.” Felicity said. “But then, I got m y hands on his file.”  

“Even though you were not supposed to.”  

“I was  curious,  and you were a mystery.” She shrugged.  

“And you hate mysteries.” Oliver grinned.  

“And then what happened?” Thea asked.  

“Then, she decided to scare the  hell out of me.” Her brother replied, smiling fondly.  

“Meaning? Moira sat a little straighter.  

“ Every time she saw  me,  she would say a jolly ‘hi’ and  h ug me.” He replied, “Though, I started enjoying it after a few days. It was the only human contact I had that was not violent , in two years.”  

“Oh, god, Ollie.” His sister mumbled.  

“He even cracked a tiny  smile after a week or so.” Felicity said proudly.  

“And then she snuck me in one of the operation rooms and showed me something.”  

“ What?” Tommy asked smirking.  

“Get your mind off the gutter, buster.” Felicity rolled her eyes.  

“ A live feed of mom and Thea at some gala.”  

“He started hugging me back after that.”  She supplied.  

“I asked her out a week later.”   

“Did they allow relationships between coworkers?” Walter asked .  

“I wasn’t a field agent, so it was not a problem.” The blonde replied.  

“What did you do?” Moira asked interested.  

“I was a technical analyst  and an intelligence agent .”  

“Felicity is a certified genius.” Oliver boasted for his wife.  

“Is that why they recruited you? ” Walter asked.  

“Part of it.” Felicity said and left it at that.  

“W e  got married ten months later , while we were  o n a mission in Greece.” Oliver continued.  “Fast forward a few months, we were sent in different missions. When I got back, I was told that  Felicity had been killed on hers. Someone had blown up  the building she was working at.”  

“I was told the same thing.” Felicity said. “For Oliver.”  

“So, that happened about a year and a half ago?” Moira asked.  

“Roughly.”  Oliver  nodded.  “I spent a year in Russia  after that  and then I returned to the island for my rescue .”  

“I spent a few more months in Hong Kong and then I decided to come here.” Felicity said.  

“To keep an eye on me?” Thea asked curiously.  

“I wanted to meet you, but I couldn’t come up to you and  introduce  myself as Oliver’s wife.  So, I decided to keep an eye on you from a distance.”  

“Is that why you applied to QC?” Walter asked.  

“That and for closure, thought it was a  double-edged  sword. It was pai nful, especially the first months.”  

“I have questions.” Tommy said.  

“Me too.” Thea raised her hand.  

“ I think we all do.” Moira said.  

“We will answer what we can,” Felicity assured them.  

“I was in Hong Kong a couple of years  ago.” Tommy said.  

“We know,” Felicity looked at him in the eye, “We had to get  rather creative to keep you alive.”  

“What?!” he exclaimed.  

“ You were looking for me, Tommy. The Director saw you as a threat. She almost ordered a hit  on you.” Oliver explained.  

“Shit.” He sat back, wide eyed.  

“We barely avoided  it .” Felicity said.  “Stressful days.”  

“Out of  curiosity , where have you bee n the last weeks?” Thea asked.  

“A rumor reached my ears  and I spent every moment I was not working , looking  into  it.” She explained.  

“ What rumor?” her husband asked.  

“That one Slade Wilson is alive and kicking , which I  confirmed,  and I also managed to drain  his resources. And then I found out that you were  alive and  let me tell you  that it was a ginormous shock,” Felicity replied. “It took me a few days  to realize that I was not dreaming and then you started looking for me.”  

“Two weeks ago.”  

“I only found out last week  and then I had to find a safe way to approach you.” She said.  

“Fair enough.”  

“When is your wedding anniversary?” Thea asked out of the blue.  

“June 9 th .” They said together.  

“Why didn’t you contact us, Oliver?” his mother asked.  

“Do you remember when I said that I was forcibly recruited?”  

“Yes.” She nodded.  

“ Waller was threatening you and Thea. I couldn’t risk it.” He explained  and Moira seemed to accept the answer.  

“I have a question for Felicity,” Thea said.  

“Shoot.”  

“Did you send me my necklace?”  she asked.  

“Yes, that was me. I hope I didn’t freak you out too much, but I couldn’t help myself. ” Felicity blushed.  

“The one you are always wearing?” Tommy asked , pointing to the one she was wearing. It was a thin rose gold chain, with a  teardrop emerald hanging from it.   

“It’s Ollie’s birthstone. I got it on my  birthday,   and it had a card that said: ‘Those who love us, never really leave us ’.”  

“Where have I heard this before?” Tommy wondered.  

“Harry Potter.”  Felicity, Thea and Oliver said together.  

“what are your plans now that you are reunited and not in that Agency?” Moira asked.  

“We’re not getting a divorce, if that’s what you are asking, mother .” Oliver rolled his eyes, hard.  

“I did not mean anything, Oliver. I was generally asking.”  She defended.  

“The truth is that we have a lot to talk about and a few things to figure out, but we are going to have a nice long talk tomorrow. ” Felicity said.  

“I’m stealing you away for coffee one of these days.” Thea stated.  

“Whenever you want, Thea. ” Felicity smiled.  

“Perhaps we can continue this another time? It is getting rather late.” Walter said.  

“Yes, you are right.” His wife agreed.  

“ You’re staying right?” Oliver asked his own wife.  

“My bag is already in your room,” Felicity nodded. “And don’t think you are off the hook, Mr. Vigilante.” She whispered.  


	14. I'm a Spy, mom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after a Chuck marathon. Oliver is a spy and his family just found out. that was not in his five year plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.
> 
> Some of these will turn in to their own multichapter stories. Stay tuned.
> 
> The chapters from all my arrow one shot series will be posted here as well, though not in their proper order, but as i write them. To read one shots from one universe, check my profile. I will include the series each chapter is part of in the chapter's summary.

It had been a few weeks since Oliver’s miraculous rescue, when he and his family were kidnapped.

When Oliver came to it, a man was standing in front of him. Oliver for his part, was securely bound to a chair.

“Mr. Queen, lovely of you to join us,” he laughed, “I hope you enjoy your stay and your company.” He left, locking the heavy door behind him.

He looked around the room, assessing the situation. And then he realized what the man meant. He and his family were not the only ones in the room. “Anna?!”

“Oliver? Oh, my god, Oliver!” the woman sighed, almost relieved.

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Thea asked.

“Who are these people and what business do you have with them?” his mother demanded.

“You know, there is a tiny little thing you don’t know about me.” Oliver said tightly.

“Your family, I presume?” Anna asked.

“Correct. Moira and Thea Queen, my mother and sister, and Walter Steele, my stepfather. And Tommy Merlyn, my best friend.” He introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Tommy flashed her a smile.

“Lovely to meet you, though I wish the circumstances were better.”

“So, how do you know my brother?” Thea asked curiously.

“Through work.” Anna said cryptically.

“Work? You work at his nightclub?”

Anna looked at Oliver, who nodded, replying to her unspoken question. “No, I don’t work at Verdant. I’m a spy.”

“Spy?” Tommy blurted.

“Like James Bond?” Thea questioned.

“Yes, though sans the expensive cars.” She shrugged.

“And how do you know my son, if you are a spy?” Moira questioned.

“Because I am a spy, too.” Oliver said looking his mother in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tommy turned to him.

“It explains a lot, actually.” Thea said.

“What are you talking about, Thea?” her mother asked.

“Well, he is always on guard. He disappears all the time and then he has all those scars.”

“I suppose, that Mr. Diggle is of no use to you, then? Walter asked.

“He is of no use, as my bodyguard, but he is a very good friend and a member of my team. Plus, he helps my civilian cover.” Oliver replied.

“Mr. Diggle is a spy?” Tommy asked.

“Yup and married to our boss.” Anna nodded.

“So, if you’re spies, you can get us out of here, right?” Tommy asked hopefully.

“We would have been out of here, if we were bound by normal means. But these are electronic cuffs.” Anna said.

“They’ll come for us, don’t worry.” Oliver said casually.

“Who is?” Thea asked.

“Our team.”

“I’m not supposed to check-in until tomorrow evening and you are on leave!” Anna exclaimed.

“Twelve minutes ago, I missed my evening call.” Oliver said, as if it was going to clear everything up.

“You know Oliver, there is information you should lead a conversation with. This is the epitome!”

“What’s the evening call?” Thea asked.

“An actual phone call. I’ll explain more when we are out of here.” He smiled softly.

“Oh my god! Is that a smile?” Thea exclaimed.

“Hey! I smile all the time!”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Tall and Broody.” Anna teased.

“How did they get you?” Oliver redirected the conversation.

“Spiked drink,” she replied. “You?”

“Tranquilizer dart.”

“They will never let you live this down” she laughed.

“I’m well aware, Anna” he rolled his eyes.

“Miss Anna, how did you meet my son?” Moira asked.

“I was actually sent to kill her fiancé.” Oliver replied.

“But no one told him that I was a spy, for the same organization, too.” The other spy chuckled.

“Is it safe to assume that the gentleman is alive, then?” Walter asked.

“He’s perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, he is a member of my team.” Oliver assured him.

“Speaking of the team who do you think she’ll send?”

“Every available agent she can get her hands on, in such a short notice.” The Queen heir said.

“Who is ‘she’?” Tommy asked.

“Our operations manager.” Oliver said, holding a smile back.

“She is our mother hen, even if she is younger than most of us,” Anna smiled fondly.

As if on cue, ‘thumps’ and cries of pain started echoing outside the door.

“Roy” the two spies said together.

Seconds later, the door opened revealing a man, only a couple years older than Thea, wearing a red hoodie.

“You’re having a party and didn’t invite me?” he asked playfully.

“Oh, yes. We’re having tons of fun, with electronic cuffs!” Anna rolled her eyes.

“Electronic? Oh, they’ll have a field day with that.” Roy moved to the hostage closest to him, to take a look. It so happened to be Thea.

“Floyd, we’re looking for an electronic-ish key.” Roy said.

“Floyd is back?”

“Yeah,” Roy nodded. “Because the baddies have electronic cuffs. Check their pockets.” He said to Floyd.

“Can’t you just break them?” Moira demanded.

“No, we don’t know what they are programmed to do. Plus, our techs will love it, if we bring them something in one piece, for a change.”

 “Yeah. Let’s not forget Oliver’s epic ‘I spilled a latte on it’ excuse.” Anna laughed.

“Why is that epic?” Tommy asked.

“It was a bullet ridden laptop.” Roy replied.

“You will never let me forget it, huh?”

“Never.” A newcomer said, dressed in full tactical gear. “Are you looking for this?” he said holding something that resembled a memory stick.

“Lovely to see you, too, Floyd.” Oliver rolled her eyes.

“Give me that. She’ll yell at us, if we’re even more late.” Roy snatched the key from Floyd and proceeded to free them all.

“Let’s take all the cuffs.” Anna said picking some up, followed by the male spies.

* * *

They were surprisingly close to their base of operations. Using the handprint scanner, Oliver unlocked the iris scanner and then unlocked the voice scanner. “Dobby has no master, Dobby is free.” He said the password, rolling his eyes fondly.

Floyd snorted.

“I’m telling her you did that.” Oliver grinned.

“Aw, man. I’ve taken a bullet for you.”

“Me, too.” He replied as his fellow spies proceeded down the stairs.

Oliver motioned for his family to follow them down, and he was the last one, securing the entrance.

“We’re back!” Roy shouted when he reached the last step. “And we’ve got visitors!”

A door opened to the left and a tall man appeared. “Hey, are you guys okay?

“Peachy” Floyd replied.

“We’re goof, Ray.” Oliver assured him, making way for Anna, who walked right up to Ray and kissed him. Hard.

“Hey, honey.” She smiled at him.

“Hey, you’re good?”

“I’m good.

“Prepare yourselves, she’ll crush you.” Ray said cryptically.

Just then, another door opened and a beautiful young woman with glasses emerged. “Are you okay?” she rushed to Oliver, checking him over for injuries. “What happened? How did they find you?”

With an amused smile, Oliver cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I’m perfectly fine, sweetheart. I promise.”

“Okay,” she nodded and took a step back. “Oh!” her eyes widened, when she realized who else was in the room.

“Felicity?” Walter exclaimed surprised.

“Walter! Hi!” she blushed.

“You’re on first name basis with a spy, Walter?” his wife arced an eyebrow.

“I’m not a spy per se.” Felicity tried to say.

“Moira, this is Felicity Smoak, our best IT technician.”

“Actually, Walter,” Oliver said, smiling from ear to ear, “It’s Felicity Queen.”

“Shut the front door!” Tommy exclaimed.

“You’re married?!” Thea demanded excited at the prospect.

“Yes, Speedy. I am.”

“Awesome!” she clapped her hands and tackled her brother in hug. “Welcome to the family!” letting go of Oliver, she hugged Felicity.

“I would like some explanations!” Moira demanded.

“Have a seat, then” Oliver said, guiding them to the conference table. Oliver sat between Felicity and Thea, across from his mother.

“Lian Yu was not just some abandoned island. It was a training facility for ARGUS.” Oliver began.

“And the director at the time was a bitch.” Anna provided.

“The mother of bitches.” Floyd added.

“I didn’t have much of a choice. I had to join.”

“And he ended up being one of the beast spies of our generation.” Roy said.

“I completed my training in record time and then I was sent to my first assignment. I met Felicity during that. And then, Tommy showed up.”

“So, it was you!” Tommy exclaimed triumphantly.

“Yes, it was me. And I had to get rather creative to keep you alive. The director wanted you dead.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you were looking for me.” Oliver answered calmly.

“Waller was a very dangerous woman.” Felicity stressed.

“I don’t care about all that! I want to know how you got together.” Thea piped.

“I almost died on a mission.” Felicity said.

“She is not supposed to be in the field.” Oliver clarified.

“He was furious. We were arguing about it, and then, out of the blue, he kissed me. It was mind-blowing.” Felicity continued.

“How did he propose?”

“Well, he and Ray orchestrated a whole mission, with Digg’s help and then, Oliver brought me a hard drive that had a single file on it; a picture that said, ‘Marry me, Felicity?’ in binary code. And then the drive opened, revealing [my ring](https://suzannekalan.com/collections/18k-rings/products/18k-emerald-baguette-sapphire-eternity-band).” She told Thea and showed her the ring.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous, Ollie!” Thea squealed.

“Glad you approve, Speedy.”

“What does it mean, your being a spy?” Moira asked.

“I travel a lot. And bruises are an occupational hazard, but I am semi-retired now.” He shrugged.

“Still kicks our asses, though.” Roy grumbled.

“Outranks us, too.” Floyd agreed. “I’m going to check on the baby. He stood and disappeared behind a door.

“Baby?”

“What baby?”

“Breathe, Thea.” Oliver said amused.

“Am I an aunt?”

“Oh, no. Baby Sara is not our daughter. She our goddaughter. We’re just babysitting.” Felicity explained.

“Though she has all wrapped around her little finger.” Anna said fondly.

“It’s so entertaining to see a bunch of deadly assassins turn in to mush over her.” Felicity giggled.

“Remember when Lyla went in to labor?”

“I’ve never seen them panicking like that. And Oliver almost fainted when Lyla gave him the baby.”

“I did not!” Oliver protested.

“Sure, honey,” Felicity smiled at him.

“This is awesome.” Thea said.

“We’re pretty fun,” Roy said, “You know, for a bunch of spies.”

“So,” Felicity turned to her husband, “I’m hungry.”

“BBB?”

“Yes, please.”

“Yo! Floyd! Food!” Roy yelled.

A few seconds later, Floyd emerged with a pink clad baby in his arms. “BBB?”

“Yup.”

“Usual orders?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Yes.”

“Thea, Tommy?”

“Big Belly Buster hold the pickles, large fries and a chocolate milkshake, please.” Thea said.

“Same as Felicity, then. Tommy?”

“Big Belly Club with ring onions and a large coke.”

“Mom, Walter?”

“We’ve never dinned at this establishment.” Moira replied.

“I’ll pick something then. I’ll be right back.” He said and took the stairs.

A few moments of awkward silence followed, with Moira staring at Felicity.

“So, what’s the evening call?” Thea asked.

“Oh, when we don’t see each other for days, we have check-in phone calls, to make sure everything is okay. When one misses it, trackers are activated and teams are assembled.” Felicity explained.

“I’m pretty sure Oliver did not have his phone with him.” Tommy said.

“Let’s just say, that we have a more secure tracking system.” Felicity said innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and feel free to leave your own prompts. I can't promise I will Write them, but I will do my best. Thank you!


End file.
